


Jog Boy Requests !!

by NERDHANDS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Papyrus, Bottom Papyrus Always, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fontcest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sub Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERDHANDS/pseuds/NERDHANDS
Summary: A collection of requested one-shots or drabbles focused mainly on Papyrus ( and fontcest ), but can include others.Requests are;CLOSED





	1. REQUESTS

 

Requests are currently **CLOSED**. Thank you for your interest.

 

* * *

 

 

Request on this chapter only. Any requests on other chapters will be ignored and deleted unless I really like the idea.

Chapters will be labeled as;

  * **TITLE | P(LATONIC), R(OMANTIC), or S(IN) | CHARACTERS/PAIRING**



**Rules** :

  1. I'll do fluff + smut. **_(_** Be advised my smut isn't classy. I use _cunt, cock, pussy, dick,_ and _various descriptive wet noises_ very liberally. **_)_**
  2. Kinks are a-okay but I won't do ones that make me uncomfortable. **_(_ ** I will do non-con, though I have a habit of making it dub-con **_)_**
  3. I don't care for Sanscest, and I will be less likely to do Sans-centric prompts.
  4. If it's smut with (a) Papyrus, he will always sub and bottom ** _._** The only exception is with UF!Papyrus who I see as a _dom ~~inatrix~~_ , **but still a bottom.**
  5. **REQUEST AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE! THERE IS _NO LIMIT!_**   Just know I will only do prompts I like. ( or get seconded & thirded and so forth )
  6. I can take over a month to do things.



**How to request:**

  * List the Characters
  * Give the idea
  * List any extra tidbits.
  * That's it.




	2. What's not to love? | R | US!Papyrus/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Cyanidecupcake:** How about... Stretch and Tale Papyrus falling in love?  >w< That would be adorable!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings:** None

          Lazy eyes trailed after the energetic skeleton as he moved freely throughout  ~~~~the kitchen with an almost clumsy gracefulness possessed by no other. There was something about watching Pap go throughout his daily routine that made him bone-tired; not from boredom, but from sheer _contentment_. It was as though being near the younger skeleton encased him in a bubble of comfort and whispered sweet nothings of home. His smile was a fire in the hearth.

          That warmed smile was suddenly directed at him over a shoulder, startling him from his reverie. He worked his jaw before opening his mouth to speak but the other had already resumed his task. Heh.

           Pap smiled just to smile. He didn't need a pun or something exciting to happen for him to beam so brightly, as if he'd forget how to smile if he ever stopped. There was never a reason. He just.. smiled because he could.

          He smiled for everyone and everything around him. Radiantly. Gently. Loudly. _Lovingly_ ; he'd perfected a smile for every conceivable scenario and not for the first time Stretch found himself wondering how he did it.

          How did he smile through comforting his depression riddled brother after a nightmare? How did he grin through constant distraction and rebuttal from Undyne with his endeavors to join the Royal Guard? How did he beam through having two doubles crash into his house and drop more responsibilities on his shoulders?

          How was Pap still.. Pap?

          It wasn't like his brother, oh no. Blue could get **angry**. Blue would _cry_ and  _whine_ and _beg_ but-- Pap did none of those. He'd humbled and reserved himself, rarely ever asking or hinting at wanting something more than he already had. But if he ever did Stretch held steadfast to the belief that he'd do so with a smile.

          ( He'd be hard pressed to not give Pap what he wanted too. )

          Stretch stood to shuffle over to the sink and give the other a smoky smile as he reached out to halt his hand. Phalanges curled around a thin wrist and caressed the inner side almost thoughtlessly before shifting higher to retrieve the plate Pap had been intent on cleaning.

              "... let me help."

          How did he manage to be so... perfectly flawed?

 


	3. Spiders | S | Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **GallifreyanChild:** I almost never see any swapcest with sub pap so I'd love to see something with that OuO maybe Sans gets jealous or something and shenanigans occur  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings;** Pap is tipsy but I guarantee all was 100% wanted. Please make sure your partners are willing _prior_ to inhibition.

               " _heh. muffet... you're a widow after this ol' skeleton's heart_." Papyrus's voice rumbled lowly with a honeyed rasp and half lidded eyes to compliment it. " _you've got me in your web._ "

          Those words and sultry gaze had been all Sans could stomach before he stumbled back into the shadows provided by the taller patrons and disappeared out the door without a word. Nothing going on inside that bar had anything to do with him and it wasn't in his right to question his brothers... down time activities. They each did their own thing and as long as Sans was never left alone during the night things were okay.

          .... so why was he so ** _angry_** _?_

         Snow kicked up furiously as he practically flew in the direction of the home he shared with his brother. If it'd been any other time he would've been absolutely floored by his sudden burst of speed and obstacle evasive maneuvers but Sans just needed to go. The cold winds did nothing to ward off the unwelcome heat bubbling within his sternum; his soul hammered as if it wanted _OUT_. It pulsed with a need and desire he could not fathom nor quell at that moment.

          Why had he fled anyway _?_ It wasn't as if he was barred from the establishment or had done something illegal in the slightest. Sans had just as much of a right to be there as anyone else and in fact, he'd gone several times prior in order to retrieve his tipsy brother. It was a just a sticky place with a sticky owner that he wasn't quite fond of.

          So again, why had he ran?

_Wait--_

          The sudden realization of finding himself loathing **Muffet** along with her bar jolted him out of his thoughts. The burning feeling intensified and his earnest sprint slowed to a crawl. 

          Stars, he was **_jealous,_** wasn't he? Well, of course! It'd always been he and his brother against the world for all these years and now he was possibly moving on? Without even mentioning it to Sans? It was near unforgivable! They were supposed to be a duo after all; _The Magnificent Sans_ and the _Amazingly Lazy Papyrus_.

          Sans had barely set foot in the living room when a crack signaled his brother had blipped into existence as he often did. Just barely Sans could make out his tall outline reclining against the wall with the end of his cigarette as the only thing lighting the way.

          Silence reigned for a heavy moment before Sans stepped forward with his hands clenched at his sides and his face somehow twisted in an involuntary pout. What should he say?

          "....BROTHER, DO YOU LOVE ME _?_ "

          Papyrus chuckled deeply, the sound rising up from low in his chest as he removed the cigarette from his teeth to stub it out against the bottom of his sneaker.

              "of course, bro."

          That tone was easily recognizable as playful and not at all reassuring in what Sans labeled a very important moment in their relationship. He didn't want the _little brother_ answer, he wanted the truth.

              "SAY IT."

          Another silence pressed on them. It dragged on longer than Sans would've appreciated and he began to quiver with emotion before Papyrus shuffled into view with his features drawn tight and eyes displaying visible concern.

               "uh, sans, i love you. you... know that, right? you're the most important thing to me." Papyrus lowered to the ground - _to Sans level_ \- and propped his back up against the couch. " some of the guys said they saw you runnin' away from muffet's. were you comin' to get me for something?"

            Sans ignored him. "WHY DO YOU NEED MUFFET?"

          The confusion swimming in Papyrus's face made his soul drop and the shorter skeleton huffed as he stalked over to fit himself between his brother's legs. Papyrus seemed unfazed as he raised a hand and gently cupped the back of Sans' head to bring him flush against his chest. He knocked his teeth against the top of his brother's skull with a weary sigh.

               "i don't... _**need**_  muffet's, but bro--"

               "NOT MUFFET'S. _MUFFET_. "

               "..what?"

          Papyrus's lack of admittance made tears brim in Sans' sockets as he curled his fingers in his brother's hoodie. Papyrus was warmer than usual and Sans vaguely wondered how much he had to drink before he returned home.

          Maybe.. he'd drank enough to forget? Maybe Sans himself could get drunk off his brother.

               "PAPY... PAPY, I LOVE YOU."

          Despite Papyrus's lingering confusion, his adoration and love shone clear as day in that moment and Sans could not resist clinking their teeth together as his brother prepared to return the affections. Instead, Papyrus found his brother taking advantage of his slowed reactions to slip a freshly conjured tongue between his parted teeth. His magic responded almost instinctively by filling his mouth with one of his own that his brother immediately set his sights on.

          Papyrus groaned throatily as the tongue swiped behind his teeth and curled around his own faster than his befuddled mind could comprehend. His brother's tongue was heavy and thick, seeping fat drops of pure concentrated magic into his skull and sending his bones aflame. He shivered as Sans pulled back with a single string of intermingled magic connecting their teeth until it broke as Sans shifted his attention lower. All too suddenly he found himself exposed as his jacket was yanked high up over his ribs. Wha-- _?_

          A bony hand dragged over his bare sternum and Papyrus jerked forward into the touch with surprise, a noise choked in his throat as he rutted into the small form wedged between his femurs.

              "WOWIE! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BE SO SENSITIVE, PAPY!"

          Sans prodded at his brother's mouth with his fingers until he parted his teeth and Sans could slip the fabric between them; now he could touch all he wanted without worrying about the hoodie sliding back down! Sans shuffled forward to lavish the pearly white ribs with special attention from his tongue, curling around his clavicle and suckling away at the bones. They were smooth but thinner than he thought was healthy, but husky moans swept those thoughts away with a shiver.

          Papyrus still held the jacket between his teeth but it did little to muffle the debauched noises he was so desperately scrambling to conceal if his heaving chest meant anything. It's not as if they needed to breathe for any other reason. However, it was an endearing sight to see orange seep into his zygomatic bones and spread down his vertebrae and chest from exertion. Papyrus had never looked more beautiful.

          Sans felt his own skull flush with color as he took in his brother-- orange and blue dripped down the sides of his mouth obscenely and soaked into his clothes. Papyrus's hand remained settled on the back of his head while the other had wandered and found purchase tearing at the couch cushions. His legs were spread out around Sans waist and quivering as blue saliva rolled along his bones and dripped into his chest cavity. Already Papyrus looked like a mess, but Sans fondly recalled that wasn't particularly surprising.

               "MWEH! PAPY, CAN I...?"

          Phalanges hooked into the hem of Papyrus shorts, starlit sockets peering up at him questioningly.

          Papyrus blinked slowly, peering down at the rounded little skull. It was near impossible to deny such a face no matter what the subject was and this time was no exception as he conceded and canted his hips up. With glee, Sans tugged the bottoms down and--

        _A-and..._

         And _stared._

 A smooth honey moundpeeked out over the hem and he inched the shorts farther down his brothers femurs with rapidly darkening cheeks. Glistening folds soon greeted him, parted slightly in warm invitation. It was a sight to behold and he could feel his unnecessary breath quicken as he squashed the bizarre desire to splay Papyrus's legs wide.

    "...sans?"

          Sans' eye lights darted up, blown wide with hearts dancing in the dark voids. Papyrus swallowed, hesitantly hooking his ankles behind the shorter's back. "what's the, uh, matter? don't.. don't like what ya see?"

          An indignant squawk left his brother and Sans frowned up at him scoldingly. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL, PAPY! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING PRETTIER THAN YOU RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus felt his cheeks color, staring down at his brother with mirth.

              "'m sure that's what everyone says when they're 'bout to _bone_. "

          Papyrus expected a fit from the pun but that scolding look simply became sterner and he couldn't help but wonder if he overstepped. Maybe puns weren't the best idea in this situation.

              "I'M NOT JUST ANYONE, BROTHER! AND NEITHER ARE YOU! IF I SAY YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, I MEAN IT."

          A groan rose up from Papyrus as his head thumped against the back of the couch and he threw an arm over his sockets. Sans found himself pressed flushed against his brother once more as he was tucked close by Papyrus's remaining arm.

                "s-shit, heh. you know you're adorable, right bro?"

         As hard as he tried to be offended, Sans found his attention stolen by the warmth nestled on both the outside **and** inside of his shorts. His magic had congealed into something that pressed insistently against the seam of his bottoms as if it wanted nothing more than to be connected with the damp warmth seeping through.

             "I-IT JUST WASN'T WHAT I WAS EXPECTING! IT'S A V..VA.."

             "what? vagina? pussy, snatch, _cunt-_ \- **ow**. "

         Horrified, Sans had smacked his arm and gaped like a fish out of water. He'd know, after all, seeing Undyne ogle Alphys on more than once occasion.

              "i can change it," Papyrus offered a shrug that showcased that he wasn't too interested in that idea and his eyes flickered down to where their pelvises set flushed together. With a roll of his hips he ground up into Sans' erection and the shorter scrambled to grip onto his ribs and buck back. "b-but you, uh, seem to like it this way."

         Sans trembled, fingers curled around Papyrus's lower ribs. This, _this_ was all he had wanted to do ( and more ) since he learned about it in his dating manual but his thoughts jumbled and he found himself grasping at straws.

              "hey. hey sans, can you hear me?" Phalanges brushed against his face before cupping his cheeks and steering his gaze up to Papyrus. "damn bro, we don't have to--"

        "N-NO!" His grip tightened and Papyrus breath hitched, eyes gazing down lazily. The look made Sans soul pound and his hips jerked instinctively. "JUST.. SH-SHOW ME."

          His brother quieted before a hand delved between them and slipped it's way beneath the waistband of his shorts and curled around his length. Sans yelped and thrust into the circle of fingers, blue heart lights darting to stare at his smiling brother.

          The strokes were just like his brother; lazy, slow, and teasing. Before Sans knew it, he was out of breath ( he didn't have any lungs! ) and leaking profusely all over Papyrus's fingers. The fingers were plucked away and his whine didn't go unnoticed, a set of teeth clacking against his skull as his shorts were tugged low enough to free his length from its confines.

               Papyrus coaxed him into wrapping his fingers around himself before Papyrus leaned away to slip a hand down to spread his dripping lips open like a succulent blossoming flower. "c'mon baby bro," he murmured, smiling languidly, "i want it."

          No more motivation was necessary.

          Sans sunk into Papyrus's folds with shallow breaths, eyes wide with curiosity as they stared unblinkingly at the way his girth was swallowed up. Papyrus was _tight_ and constricting around his length, squeezing and flexing as if the walls were testing their own limits. The fluttery sensations felt utterly blissful and he couldn't understand how this was the first time they'd ever done this.

               "s-shit bro, where'd - _ **ah!**_ \- you learn to make a cock like-- " Sans bulldozed over all his obscene questions by leaning forward and stuffing his tongue down Papyrus's throat. The taller skeleton didn't complain outside a groan, returning the kiss with fervor but finding himself quickly overwhelmed with the sensations Sans was piling on him. It easily drew a whimper from his throat, bucking down against his brother as Sans bottomed out.

          Sans hissed and unconsciously gripped onto the underside of his femurs to spread them apart as he rocked himself slowly. He peeked up to silently question Papyrus status but the other skeleton could find no words to assure him and simply found it best to moan and gyrate his hips against their connection.

         That seemed to sate Sans enough to resume his motions, burying his face into the hoodie that had long since slipped away. Not watching seemed to give him some semblance of control but heighten everything else all at once. He could practically feel every noise shake its way free from his brother's chest before he heard it, hear every wet and lewd noise before he fully seated himself in his brother's cunt over, and over, and over.

         It was so _magnificent_ that he wanted to cry.

         Sans didn't know he was blubbering until Papyrus had pulled his head away to pepper his face with slow skeleton kisses.

               "hmngh, y-you're doing real good bro. you're takin' care of me, right?"

          Sans nodded hopefully, slowing his thrust to a deep grind with a _squelch_. Yes, he was taking care of his brother like Muffet couldn't. She'd never get to see his brother like this. This would be for his eyes only. 

          _His_.

               "PAPY I LOVE YOU," He picked up his speed and spread his brother's legs until he keened and bucked into Sans unrelenting thrusts in response. Papyrus felt delicious around his cock, walls pulsing and clenching around him wantonly. It was so much wetter and far more lewd than he believed! "PAPY I WANT YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU!"

               "fuck, fuckfuckfuck _sans_ \--" His brother was debauched, eyes half closed and tongue hanging from his mouth as he gripped anything in reach-- the couch, Sans, his own hoodie. Sans hooked Papyrus legs in the nook of his elbows to free up his hands so he could intertwine their phalanges.

          Sans looked so proud of himself, smile dazed and cheeks damp from tears and exertion. His eye lights were blown wide and heart-shaped as he gazed up with all the love and care he could muster.

          Papyrus managed to squeeze his fingers before coming around his little brother's cock with a shout.

          It was embarrassingly quick but he couldn't handle that expression much longer. It was unadulterated purity and remained that way even as Sans thrust his brother through his orgasm, seemingly delighted with the difficulty he had pushing through the convulsing cunt. It only spurred him on further, cleaving through the unyielding passage until it gave way into his desire.

          Papyrus choked, throwing his head back onto the couch and twitching with overstimulation. Sans thrust once, twice, calling out Papyrus name like a sweet mantra before he pitched forward with a squeal and came.

         Papyrus laid there, clutching his brother close as his insides were flooded with baby blue cum. It was a sweet heat that filled him to the brim and dripped down his pelvis. 

         He'd have to " _flirt_ " with Muffet to get his tab reduced more often.


	4. The Cutest | S | Undyne/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SinsWithSkeketons:** Not sure if you would be into it but damn could I use some Undyne/Papyrus (Tale verse) FWB smut. Pap with an ecto-vagina being sub to Empress Undyne maybe. She did assign him the job of standing around looking cute after all
> 
> Seconded by **GallifreyanChild**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings:** Crossdressing, dorks.

          "NYEH! GOOD MORNING, YOUR MAJESTY!!"

     Undyne's response was delayed, gaze forcing itself up from the stack of papers that begged for her attention and approval. Her eye nearly bugged out of her skull as she finally caught sight of the owner of the voice.

          "Er... Papyrus?! What are ya wearing!?"

     It was an unnecessary inquiry as she could _clearly_ see the bits of lace and silk dangling from those pristine bones. They weren't materials you'd find often in the Underground, and it was coveted and treasured by its owners when it was owned but it was practically nonexistent these days. Everyone was to be on constant vigil and at the ready to battle a human should it come down to it and she was not around to personally dispose of the monster, and that included being suited up protectively. Thin silk helped no one.

     Granted, that didn't apply to Papyrus ━ he was lucky to survive considering he was the first line of defense at the time, she'd be damned if he was around another ━ but she still wanted him _at least_ clothed appropriately for defensive purposes! He didn't have any flesh to protect those fragile bones of his and that _battle body_ barely covered a thing!

     But, she definitely preferred that over this... thing. At least there was a breast plate, but it didn't cover his shoulders nor his spine. Barely any of his sternum if she was honest.

     It framed his strong ribs quite nicely, though.

     Undyne let that thought pass unbidden in order to take in Papyrus's rapidly deflating demeanor. Damn.

          "DO... DO YOU NOT LIKE IT, YOUR HIGHNESS?"

          "Urg, Papyrus! I told you to call me Undyne!" She huffed, not for the first time despising Papyrus's need to be formal with what he perceived to be authority. She was queen, but she was his friend first and foremost. "We're _best buds_ , aren't we?? Why are you wearing that stuff?"

     The skeleton flushed a pale orange and she resisted the urge to ask him how that worked as a stream of embarrassed " _NYEHs_ " flew from him. His bony fingers toyed with the frilled hem of... it might've been a skirt or a tasset.

     A very.. " _girly"_ tasset.

     Where'd he find this stuff?! At least he kept his scarf.

          "I KNOW, UNDYNE! IT MAKES ME HAPPY YOU ARE STILL ONE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S FRIENDS EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE SLIGHTLY GREATER THAN I NOW! BUT IT IS GOOD TO SHOW YOUR SUBJECTS YOU DEMAND RESPECT FROM EVEN THE GREATEST OF YOUR FRIENDS, NYEH! I WILL GLADLY TAKE THE DEMOTION IN THE FRIENDZONE IF IT SHOWS EVERYONE HOW GREAT YOU ARE!"

     Oh jeez, she felt her cheeks warm in a mix of embarrassment and indignation. Did he really think that's what friendzone meant? Or she cared about her title more?

          "You...! You dork!" She wrapped an arm around his throat and rubbed her knuckles into his skull fondly. "I'm gonna suplex you into next week if you don't stop with this mush! And that didn't answer my question EITHER and you know it!!"

     There was more laughter and wiggling until Papyrus freed himself and stood proudly, bones still clacking gently from his mirthful tremors as he settled his hands on his hips.

          "WELL! I AM JUST DOING MY JOB! IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT AFTER ALL! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE, AND YOU SEEMED TO BE DOWN AND NOT UP TO VISITING ME OFTEN TO PARTICIPATE IN FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI.." His boisterous tone faltered as his fictitious eyebrows knit together, "BUT NEVER FEAR! I HAVE UPPED MY CUTE FACTOR AND HAVE COME TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER."

     Quiet settled for a moment and Papyrus feared he might've failed in his honorable quest, looking over the royalty before him. Her face was buried in her hands and her shoulders trembled just enough to be worrying. When she peered up he stiffened, catching sight of a single dampened eye.

          Oh, oh no! "U-UNDYNE---!"

     She burst into gut wrenching laughter, full on _guffawing_ as her hands folded over her midsection. Tears brimmed her one good eye as she wheezed and shook. Oh gosh what was she gonna do with him? He tried so hard and she appreciated ever ounce of his care and enthusiasm more than he'd ever know.

     Undyne looked at his outfit in a new light, eye raking over it in appraisement as she wiped the back of her hand across her cheek. Sure, it was... cute in a sense?The frills and lace seemed a bit unnecessary in the presence of a warrior queen, but she could see its appeal. It complimented the stark contrast between the sharp edges of the minimal armor and soft silk.

     And it looked good settled on his form. That was most important after all.

          "OH NO, I BROKE THE QUEEN WITH MY HIDEOUSNESS-- WHAT WILL SANS THINK OF ME?! HE WILL PROBABLY THINK OF AWFUL WORDPLAY!"

          "Hey, HEY! Listen here bud, you look good!"

          "R-REALLY??"

          "Heck yeah!! You callin' me a liar, you cute bonehead?"

     Another stream of "NYEHs" filled the air, pitched in octave and joyous.

          "In fact, you look too cute! What will I do if you go around distractin' the other guardsmen with your good looks?"

     She grinned in response to the monsters flailing, an orange flush spread down to his shoulders at this point. It was probably wrong to have this much fun at a friends expense, but he was too fun.

          Undyne walked towards him, throwing an arm over his shoulder but this time let it hesitantly dangle idly. He seemed to notice this. "Yer didn't hafta change for me, Papyrus. You were cute before, otherwise, I wouldn't have given you such an important job, but I have to admit that did cheer me up."

     Papyrus beamed and Undyne deemed it worth a little opening up. He soon swept her into his arms with an ecstatic cry.

          "WOWIE! I AM SO HAPPY, QUEEN UNDYNE! I HOPE I MADE YOU PROUD!"

          "You will if you put me down!"

     His hold was quickly relinquished and he returned to toying with the end of his outfit almost coyly. Papyrus could be ignorant sometimes, but he wasn't that naive.

          "So.. Was that the only reason you got cute for _your Queen?_ "

     That tell-all flush was all she needed to know. Almost instantly her attitude changed and she threw her hair over her shoulder.

          "C'MON SOLIDER! You should know by now I don't beat around the bush," She leveled a look on him and he nodded his head shyly. With a swift turn of her heel, she marched down the hall, immediately trailed by softer but eager footfalls.

      They'd gotten to the nearest empty room and she'd barely had time to turn around and lock the door before Papyrus had thrown himself on the bed and fisted the material of his bottoms.

          "Lay down and spread your legs!" She ordered, unclipping her armor as she went. It clattered to the floor noisily and she paid no mind, rather interested as Papyrus flinched in anticipation every time.

     Once she was in her underclothes she ventured closer and examined the form before her. Flushed bones and spread-eagled legs, hands holding the skirt up and open. It was... a strangely tantalizing and inviting sight, the faint glow of orange teasing her beneath the fabric.

     ...and through panties?

     He pulled the whole 9 yards for this!

     She climbed up from the end of the bed, eye slit predatorily as she approached. She could smell his cinnamon scent from here, nearly overpowering the smell of marinara sauce that he seemed to waft everywhere.

          "Geez Paps, you're soaked! You should've got me earlier!" She shook her head in slight disappointment, grabbing onto one of his femurs and pushing it up towards his chest. "Hold that."

     Flustered and quivering, he hooked a hand beneath his knee and splayed himself wide upon her request while peeking down to watch her head dip beneath his skirt. She was staring heatedly where his magic had solidified and it made him squirm in embarrassment, resisting temptation to clamp his legs shut.

     She hooked a finger into his underwear and simply slide it to the side, finding the effort of pulling them off unnecessary. He was dripping profusely, warm to the touch as she gently slid a finger down the mound.

          "You always look cute here too, Papyrus! Every bit of you! Maybe I should show this part just how cute, huh??" It wasn't really a question but before he had time to answer it regardless, her thumbs had spread his folds apart and her head dipped to lick a strip up his clit.

     A surge of pleasure traveled up his spine and he arched, moaning. She lapped more enthusiastically before pushing her tongue inside to explore the wet heat, chuckling into him as Papyrus moaned in abandon.

     Papyrus squealed as two fingers suddenly squeezed in _well_ past the second knuckle alongside her tongue, an arm flying above his head to grasp feebly at the pillows underneath him. Her nails were neatly clipped this time but her digits were just as thickened and hardened with calluses and well worn from her years on the job as before. They left jarring, tickling sensations along his softer insides, his hips instinctively bucking downwards for more. Undyne hummed against his cunt and shifted to showcase every pointed tooth as she grinned, pumping her fingers in and out his dripping entrance leisurely, taking care to rub the rough pads of her digits against his walls.

          "A-AH! UNDY-- _UNDYNE!_ YOUR MAJESTY-- _!_ "

     With care she nipped at his clit, relishing in his pitched cries and pleads for more. She was more than happy to deliver until his hands pressed against her head and she pulled up.

     Papyrus seemed to realize his mistake and sunk into the pillows with increasing embarrassment, biting into the tip of a phalange.

          "C'mon, Pap. You know better," her tone was stern, sitting up and tugging his scarf loose all at once. The red fabric found its way around his wrists a couple of times before it was tied. It wasn't necessarily tight, more of a warning than anything, but his cheeks flamed and his eyes lidded, femurs trembling as she got off the bed.

          "Up, solider." He shifted up to his knees with some difficulty as she unbuttoned her pants and shimmied them down. She frequently went commando and tonight was no difference as she settled back on the bed, already bare.

     She cupped the back of his head, giving him the barest peck on the forehead before guiding him down between her legs. This way his chest pressed into the mattress with his bare end raised in the air. She chided him for his needy whine as the cool air breezed against his heated core, "You know the rules, Pap. Ain't that right?"

          "Y-YES YOUR HIGHNESS! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SELFISH.." It didn't take long for magic to fill his jaw and a tongue to peek out between his teeth. Without the use of his hands, he saw no reason to hesitate in digging in, nuzzling her thigh before licking a stripe up her slit before delving between the folds and lapping at her juices eagerly. 

     His tongue was long and thick, strangely soft but firm all at once as it plunged inside of her. He knew all her weak spots by now but took care to avoid most to prolong the experience. The Queen did not like rushing after all. He shivered at the thought, licking almost ravenously as he pressed his skull closer. His nasal bone rubbed against her clit just right with his vigorous motions, drawing a low moan from her. She squeezed around his tongue and he keened softly.

     Undyne didn't make much noise, but what she lacked Papyrus made up for it with _his_ sloppy noises and pitched cries. She was as strong in bed as she was outside, and he couldn't help but admire that, but he couldn't help but adore when she _did_ break that firm face too. 

     He soaked up the wordless praise, licking with earnest as his hips rocked into nothing with need. He wanted nothing more to be _"taken care of"_ but he knew he'd have to wait his turn, servicing his Queen's clenching quim lovingly. She deserved it all.

     She rocked her hips into his mouth, her fingers brushing against the top of his skull encouragingly. He tipped his head and suckled her clit like a man dying of thirst and he felt more than heard her breath hitch. He alternated between lavishing the swollen bud with attention and fucking her with his tongue before her hips stuttered and her cunt convulsed around the muscle, flooding his mouth with her release.

     Dutifully he swallowed every drop, gently nosing at her clit to work her through her orgasm before swiping his tongue across his teeth.

          It took her a moment to regain her bearings before she grabbed him by the back of the head and rested his cheek on her thigh. "Alright, you've redeemed yourself! Now, fuck yourself on your fingers," he squirmed in embarrassment before he shifted to move but her hold held steadfast. "Nuh-uh! I want you just like this. You can still move your hands, can't ya??"

     Slowly, he nodded. She couldn't see from above, but she could tell by the way his back arched when he sunk a finger in. After that she didn't need any more cues from how wet he was, slick noises filling the air every time he pushed those digits inside himself. He was going fast, mewling and rocking himself down onto his fingers

     She reached over and slipped her fingers on in beside his. He wailed, hips jerking. She added three alongside his two and he keened with the stretch, rocking down until she plunged them to the last knuckle. His insides convulsed and dripped around her fingers and she made sure her thrusts were timed differently than his, pumping hers at a maddening pace that pressed against all the right places.

          "Y-YOUR HIGHNESS! I-IM-- UNDYNE, QUEEN UNDYNE, YOUR _MAJESTYY--_ " his babbling trailed off into a cry as his hips jerked, cumming and clenching around their fingers. She fucked him through it, thrusting her fingers against his walls until he begged her to stop. Cum slicked down his thighs in a sluggish orange mess, signifying his satisfaction.

          "...BEST BUDS?" He whispered in question after a short silence.

          "Best buds!" she grinned almost lazily, patting the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have **never** written Undyne. Or what could physically be considered lesbian sex.  
> ...But I **really** wanted to.  
> 


	5. my cool bro | S | Sans/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PastaU:** Classic Fontcest or Honeymustard - Sans gets super jealous or possessive and jumps Papyrus's bones~
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings:** Hints of Sexual Harassment, Semi-public sex, Dirty Talk

     Humans were attracted to Papyrus. 

     Sans wasn't surprised, oh no, not at all. His bro was a very cool dude after all and the humans were instinctively drawn to and comforted by his jovial demeanor. It was why he was ( in a way ) utilized as the face of the monsters. People were terrified of seven-foot goats and flamboyant robots, but a skeleton monster that wanted nothing more than to be friends had won the human race over.

    **_(_** Maybe it was because he was a replica of a human skeleton and it was simply familiar, but that would mean they liked Sans too. They didn't. **_)_**

     On that note, some humans were a little _too_  comforted by Papyrus. They grabbed his arms too hard and rubbed his wrists, fleshy fingers dancing along his spine even when he jerked away and kindly requested they stop. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just curious children, like how flirty the kid had ended up being.

     But these were adults feeling up his brother in public and no one called it out.

     He had a bone to pick with all of them. _Heh_.

     There was one particular human however, that would **_not stop coming around_**. They were there at the crack of dawn when Papyrus began his rounds at the park and left only when his shift ended. They pressed close against him, caressing his bones and whispering words against his humerus. They'd run their fingers across his battle body and smile invitingly.

    And Papyrus would smile back too, cheerfully with nonexistent brows furrowing together as if he didn't understand what they were doing.

     Oh, but he _**knew**_. He knew because Sans did the _exact same things_ when he got home.

     Sans was sick of watching Papyrus skirt around the issue. He could tell it was starting to wear down on the monsters nerves; not in anger, but with panic and anxiety. The human made him uncomfortable.

    Unfortunately, killing or threatening harm would no doubt insight a war so that was out of the question.

     So of course, Sans went with the next best thing.

\----

         "hey, bro," Sans reached out to smooth a hand down the taller's spine, phalanges tickling at the disks in between his vertebrae. It made Papyrus shiver and twitch, fingers digging into the wooden crate he found himself half bent, half lying over instead of unpacking it like he was ordered.

    The bulbous head of Sans' cock nudged at his opening, popping in audibly after some lazy prodding. Sans took his time, holding Papyrus's hips still as he eased his girth inside inch by inch. It didn't take much for Papyrus to start squirming and trying to impale himself with minimal success. He'd always been a _fast and hard guy_ while Sans preferred _slow and leisure._  What was the rush, after all? On the other hand, lucky for Papyrus, Sans planned to give him what he wanted.

          "i love your pussy."

     He waited until he knew a scolding was on Papyrus's tongue to pull out to the tip and plunge back to the hilt, listening to the gurgled mess of words as his brother bucked back against him. He grinned, rubbing his thumbs along the holes in the others sacrum, enjoying his withering. Adding that to his thrusting turned Papyrus into a mewling mess easily, already grinding helplessly against him.

     Sans pulled out and drug Papyrus back onto his cock before he had a chance to babble about missing it, keening as he was split open repeatedly by his big brother's dick.

          "you take me so well bro. you just love cock, huh?" Every other word was punctuated by a sharp thrust that knocked him against the back of the other skeleton's magic and sent the one beneath him reeling. "do you love mine, or just anyone's? those human's been gettin' awful touchy, paps. you _are_ kinda greedy.. " He slid one hand along his brother's pelvis and slipped down to their connection to stick one, **two** fingers in beside his pistoning length as if to prove a point.

     Papyrus cried and whined in response, trying to rock himself down further as his quim squeezed ravenously around the extra pressure. "N-NO! ONLY YOU, ONLY YOURS!"

         "what papyrus? only my what is allowed in your pretty cunt?"

         Papyrus didn't have to face him for Sans to know his face was darkening from the crass language, writhing in his hold. "Y...YOUR C-COCK. ON-ONLY BIG BROTHER'S COCK!"

    _Beyond_ pleased, Sans thrust until bone clacked and their connection squished wetly, the sound echoing loudly throughout the alleyway. This position was nice and all but he found himself missing his brother's debauched expressions so he slid him across the crate, gripped him both physically and magically, and turned him over onto his back without ever leaving the confines of his magic.

    The effect was instantaneous, Papyrus seizing and gushing orange as his insides were stirred up by the twisting, cunt holding Sans' cock in a vice grip as he orgasmed. He nearly shrieked until Sans shoved two fingers in his mouth. Couldn't have anyone come checking on them.

    Sans continued on, looking for all the world to see as though he wasn't in the least bit effected by the walls clenching sporadically around his shaft as he continued rutting, opening his brothers dripping flower over and over. Papyrus was a teary wreck, probably confused as to why they were doing this so close to the humans but too lost in the sensations to ask.

     Sans thrust forward languidly, staring at their joining. Papyrus's tiny opening strained widely around his considerable girth, the hole quivering and clenching whenever he paused too long as if it hoped to convince him to move with it's heat. He watched the inner folds cave when he plunged inside and then drag back to cling lewdly to his cock as it pulled out. It was as beautiful to watch as it was to feel and he quickened his pace just to listen to their noises.

    Papyrus was whining loudly now, overstimulated and tired, twisting and grasping at his brother. "S-SANS, PLEASE! PL-PLEASE FINISH I GOTTA--" He trailed off as Sans hit a particular spot, head loling to the side and moaning as his tongue hung out his mouth.

     Sans gripped both his brother's femurs and spread his legs as far as they would go, grinning as he begun to thrust with earnest into the quickly swelling passage. Papyrus gasped, breath hitched and choked every time his older brother bottomed out and bruised his insides with each long thrust. He felt like he was being sawed into, the copious amount of pre-cum doing nothing to smooth the way but... Papyrus wasn't sure he would've wanted it to anyway.

    Sans thrust until he swelled and then thrust more, enjoying how his brother ground down against his engorged flesh even when acted like he couldn't handle anymore. He absolutely adored his baby brother, and he'd show him how much right now. 

     His cum spilled in heavy spurts, some dribbling free as he thrust in only to be replenished by a fresh dose. Papyrus's hands flew to his protective layer of magic, flushing and mewling as he felt the seed fill up his insides warmly. Sans pumped him full, staying fully seated to relish the sensations before pulling away and watching the thick blue sperm trickle out.

        "you're mine, paps."

    Sans leaned forward, keeping his brother's legs spread as he ate him out.

\----

     When Papyrus **finally** made his way back into view of the human, limping, flushed, and freshly fucked, Sans relished in the crumbling of their expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I'm Classic Trash for cliché jealousy sin.  
> There's barely a set-up. I just wanted to sin before bed.  
> I hope it's still acceptable.
> 
> BTW, we're all that thirsty human.


	6. milkshaku | R | Grillby/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Undertalebroski:** Could I request some Papby? It's a rarepair but I love them. Doesn't need to be smut.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings:** None

         There were usually few words exchanged between the monsters, nothing more than a wave or an enthusiastic "hello!" from their respective person. It was an unspoken mutual understanding that they both cared about Sans wellbeing, but their common interests seemed to end there much to Papyrus's dismay. Of couse he never pressed the matter, fearing he'd ruin one of the few friendships his brother had. After all, The Great Papyrus could find all the friends he wanted...

              "...Papyrus."

          This, however, was different from their usual interactions!

          He was startled from his thoughts, a rousing hand shifting away from his elder sibling's shoulder. A sweet smelling concoction in a tall glass is sitting on the counter before him, topped off with a cherry and something frothy and white. It didn't appear to be one of Sans regular orders, so why was it there? Maybe he tried something new and hadn't finished it-- although, it seemed virtually untouched.

              "...Sans said... like...milk?" Papyrus could just barely make out the gravelly words over the intense crackling of flames. It seemed to be far more distorted than usual and Papyrus couldn't help but worry as he noticed blue creeping up the bartender's neck, peeking out the top of his collar. "... try it? ....No grease..promise."

          Oh gosh! A glow rose in his cheeks before he could squash his embarrassed mortification. Oh, of **COURSE** Grillby had heard his disliking for the establishment! And the criticism hadn't even been  _constructive!_ It was not as if Papyrus had hidden it whenever he'd rant to Sans  ** _in front of Grillby_** ; how thoughtless of him ** _!_** Oh what Grillby must think of him now. No wonder they weren't friends yet! He had to make up for the transgression IMMEDIATELY--

          There was a smooth hissing noise and he blinked, staring with wide sockets before he managed to discern the sounds. Wowie, he didn't think he's ever heard the bartender laugh before _!_ It was a.... _kind_ sound, for lack of a better description. But no matter it's gentle quality, Papyrus found himself wringing his gloved hands nervously regardless. Had he done something entertaining ** _??_**

               "'s okay.... try?" Grillby gently nudged the glass closer before he turned away to grab a couple of glasses to wipe down. "...Please _?_ "

         Papyrus cast a worried glance over to his snoozing brother, reaching out to wipe away some excess ketchup that clung to the corner of his grin. It was late, later than what was politely accepted and he already felt like they had intruded long enough but as he begun to express his concern, he watched the fire elemental dim slightly and sag.

              "...IF IT IS REALLY NO TROUBLE, THOUGH I DID NOT BRING ANY GOLD!" Briefly, he sent a distasteful look in the other skeletons direction. "I DOUBT MY BROTHER HAS ANY ON HIS PERSON EITHER.... HOW IS HIS _'TAB'_ LOOKING? "

              Another one of those soft hisses and Grillby's glasses were turned towards him. Wispy flames gestured towards the glass, "On house."

        Papyrus wrung his hands again. Free? He did not want to appear rude, but...

             "YOU WILL HAVE TO LET ME REPAY YOU, GRILLBY!" He wiggled into a stool beside his brother, peering at the drink curiously-- at least he assumed it was a drink. There was both a straw and a spoon stuck into it and it looked somewhat thicker than a liquid. Milk, huh? Maybe it was that chunky milk _!_ His brother said it wasn't good when it got chunky but Papyrus begged to differ! " YOU HAVE TO COME OVER TO OUR HOUSE AND LET ME COOK YOU A SPAGHETTI DINNER, NYEH!"

         The way Grillby nearly set a dish towel ablaze escaped his attention as he took a sip.

          It was cold, far colder than he would think in such a warm place. It didn't taste anything like milk but rather like vanilla with a hint of chocolate. Before he knew it a heavy weight had settled in his jaw and he realized he'd conjured a tongue to differentiate the flavors better. The only thing that halted him from draining the cup was the disgusting slurping noise that echoed when he pulled too hard.

               "...THIS IS AMAZING!" There seemed to be a sparkle within the depths of his sockets as he leaned across the counter, grinning broadly as he took sips between words. "BUT WHAT IS IT?"

              Blue had spread father, creeping up the fiery male's neck and dancing at his chin. His low voice had pitched and reminded Papyrus of a whistling kettle. "M-Milk.. milkshake."

              "YOU GET THIS FROM SHAKING MILK _??_ WOWIE, I MUST TRY THIS AT HOME! IT WILL GO WELL WITH-- "

          Warmth settled on top of his covered phalanges and his excited plans trailed off into silence after a moment, blinking in confusion. Ah, Grillby was touching him! As expected, it didn't hurt him in the slightest; Grillby was truly a master in magic control after all. Papyrus admired his abilities greatly.

              "No...it's different." Grillby wasn't looking at him but instead focused on their hands. The heat wavered and simmered against him comfortingly. "Come... come tomorrow ** _?_** I'll show."

              "NYEH _!_ THEN I WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO PREPARE MY SOON-TO-BE FAMOUS SPAGHETTI ** _!_** IT'S A DATE _!_ "

         He swept up his brother, missing the way the bartender changed hues and sizzled behind the bar. Papyrus adjusted Sans until his head and arms were thrown over his shoulders and he could hold him securely. What a babybones! **_(_ ** Not that Papyrus was complaining. He secretly enjoyed lugging his brother around. ** _)_**

         Unbeknownst to the taller skeleton, Sans peeked open a socket and lazily raised a thumb. This only seemed to embarrass the barkeep enough to drop his head against the counter.

              "GOODNIGHT, GRILLBY! PLEASE REST! I KNOW MY BROTHER KEEPS _ME_ UP WELL PAST MY BEDTIME! " He frowned as he took in the others slouched position over the bar. They really HAD kept him up!! "S-SORRY FOR IMPOSING, AND THANK YOU FOR THE, UH, MILKSHAKE? I WILL COME WITH MY BROTHER TOMORROW! I WILL COME DRESSED APPROPRIATELY!"

          With that promise, he swept out into the snowy night.

               "...goodnight, Papyrus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this drafted for a one-shot so I'm cheating LMAO. It's a tiny thing.


	7. third times the charm | R | Papyrus/UF!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kasia:** Can I request something with UT!Papyrus/UF!Sans? With UT!Sans being the worst cockblocker in history.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings:** None

     Papyrus had never felt a stronger urge to strangle his brother in their entire time together than he did **_right now_**.

          "heh, so... this is pretty good," Sans spoke between forkfuls of noodles, slurping them in the messiest and most obnoxious way possible as if he hadn't eaten in years whereas Papyrus felt his appetite fall away into nausea. He... couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- eat another bite. How could his brother be so disgusting when they had company over..!

     Cherry sat - if one could call the cramped position shoved over the armrest truly sitting - on the other side of his brother, sweat pouring down his temporal bone as his gaze darted between the plate in his lap, Sans, and Papyrus's _nasal cavity_. He positively refused to look him in the eye and Papyrus knew then that he was embarrassed beyond all belief, wilting just slightly. They'd been having such a nice dinner lounging in front of the television, slowly inching closer until their phalanges had intertwined and their torsos had turned and, and---

     Sans blipped into existence with a plate of food, forcing his way between them without another word. 

    Cherry's jaw worked until he finally appeared to find the right words, teeth parting to dig into his double when he caught sight of Papyrus's slight head shake. They were in a public room after all; they couldn't get mad if Sans wanted to watch tv too.

    In that exact moment.

    In that exact spot. 

    Separating them. 

    Papyrus sighed, scooping a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

           " h-hey, ya  _overused fuck hole_ , yer  **know** we're on a... date. "

           "heh, if i'm _over_ used, does that mean you don't get used at all?"

     Papyrus stared forlornly as the fettuccine he worked all night to perfect for this occasion quickly found it's demise upturned on his brother's skull and splattered on anything within the vicinity ** _(_ ** including himself **_)_**. A noodle slipped down into an eye socket and after a tense silence, Sans pushed himself off the couch. It was **quite** the uncomfortable sensation to have something in your skull that hadn't come through your mouth, so Papyrus was proud of Sans for retaining enough manners to not instantly dig into his sockets with a vengeance.

          "i'll leave you guys to your ca ** _noodling._** i'll be in the shower, " He finger-gunned before vanishing with a wisp of magic.

     The taller skeleton glanced over hesitantly, taking in the way the smaller monster had clammed up and begun biting his phalanges. It was painfully obvious that the nerve he'd worked up to ask Papyrus out in the first place had diminished greatly. The moment had been ruined and Papyrus could do nothing but tuck the trembling form close and hum.

     He'd have to have a word with his brother after this.

\----

     Sans had found them.

     Again.

     They were in Cherry's universe this time, trailing through the waterfall. Even in this world, it was still one of the safest places to be **_(_** minus their Undyne, who seemed frankly mesmerized by such a " _squishy fucking Papyrus, what the hell?!_ " **_)_** and Cherry had no qualms about holding his hand in public here. It made a giddy feeling rise in Papyrus's bones and he couldn't stop the soft and excited "NYEH's" that tumbled from him. Mortified, he shot a quick glance downwards to see if he'd been heard or if he'd been fortunate enough to manage to squeak by.

     He wasn't.

     The shorter skeleton was grinning lazily at him, form relaxed and not a drop of nervous sweat to be seen anywhere. He seemed fully at ease in the other's presence and Papyrus was hopelessly floored by this development. He couldn't help but be frazzled by the fond expression on Cherry's face too-- it was not unlike the look his brother would give him, but this one was filled with flecks of vibrant crimson and an adoration possessed by no other. It made his soul thud gently within the confines of his ribcage.

     Cherry gently squeezed the bony hand clasped within his own, chuckling lowly. Papyrus was awfully cute when he was embarrassed and it made him want to tug the lanky thing to the _quiet area_ , beneath the stars along the ceiling... So, he did. 

     But of course, Sans was there, innocently peering through a freshly fixed telescope. 

     Before Cherry knew it, there was a bone clasped in his hand and his eye was aflame. He could hear Papyrus fretting beside him, gloved fingers caressing his skull and tugging on the fur around his hood in an effort to garner his attention. Unfortunately, he only had eyes for the asshole that'd been ruining his life for the past week. Sweat dotted his nonexsistent brow as he bristled.

    Sans spoke up first.

         "got a _bone_ to pick with me, eh?"

         " **tch**. ya don't have the _spine_  to fight me."

         " _tibia_ honest, i'm just too lazy. "

         "there's a skele ** _ton_** more reasons than that. " 

         "be careful there bud, we dont want to cross any _bone_ daries." 

         "that wasn't very humerus."

         "c'mon, _throw me a bone_ here. "

     Papyrus wailed and gripped at his skull, frantically looking about for the nearest window to jump from. They were outside. There weren't windows outside.

         "whats the matta, papy? we're just _ribbin'_ each other-- ** _o-ow_** _!_ wait _!_ "

      ** _SPLASH._**

         "heh... you know what they say... there's plenty o' fish in the sea."

         " ** _shut the fuck up_**... how do i get 'im to come back out _!?_ "

\----

     When they heard the _blip_ , they already knew what to expect. Hands stilled their curious venturing along a tall spine and Cherry groaned, head dropping against the pillow. Papyrus sat up and smoothed out his battle body as he sputtered. After collecting himself, Papyrus turned and immediately zeroed in on the familiar splash of blue before his attention was grabbed by clashing black and red. 

     Surprisingly, Fell was there too, Sans dangling from his grasp by his hood. He looked cowed, grinning almost guiltily. Fell, on the other hand, looked torn between revulsion and embarrassment. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING _MY_ BROTHER **CRY** AND **PINE** FOR _YOUR_ BROTHER AT NIGHT. IT IS, FRANKLY, DISGUSTING. IF I HAVE TO HEAR HIM SCREAM **_MY FUCKING NAME_** ONE MORE TIME WHILE TOUCHING HIMSELF I AM GOING TO VOMIT. YOU ARE GOING TO LET THEM FUCK AND THAT WILL BE THE END OF IT DAMMIT, **_OR I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH._** "

    A strangled noise left Papyrus at the same time Cherry began to cackle, shoulders shaking with mirth. It'd be the last thing he'd utter but damn it all if Cherry didn't love his little brother. What would he do without him? 

         "atta there, boss ** _!_ ** ya can watch too, y'know."

         "T-THERE WILL BE NO WATCHING!" Papyrus voice had reached an octave previously unheard, overshadowing Fell's horrified gurgle as he stood with shaking hands sitting on his hips. "OUT! THERE WILL BE NO... NO.."

         "fucking _?_ "

         "\--Y-YES.. THAT... THAT  ** _WORD_**. THERE WILL BE NONE OF _THAT_ IF ANYONE IS WATCHING! EVER! "

     Cherry didn't seem to need any more convincing as because the next thing anyone was aware of, Fell and Sans had been flung from the room and into the hall while the door had been slammed and locked behind them in just a few seconds. Bones had shot through the floor and barred the entrance as an extra precaution, red wisps of magic fading away as Papyrus was tugged by his sagging shorts into a welcoming lap.

     There was a heavy sigh as Cherry wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his cheek against his chest. Papyrus smiled and caressed the other's skull with his phalanges, enjoying the content hum that rose up in response. It was a serene moment that was blissfully free of any puns and Papyrus found himself enjoying this more than anything else.

          "...DO YOU WANT TO LAY DOWN AND WATCH MTT?"

          "thought you'd never ask, papy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHERRYBLOSSOM IS MY _W EAKNESS_ FUCK.  
>  This turned out kinda goofy.


	8. home | S | Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **anonymous:** underswap sans king ending? with swap pap as his 'queen'. pap might be uncomfortable first, but blueberry makes everything works. king deserved to get what he wanted to get, afterall.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings:** Established relationship, Coerced Crossdressing, Coerced Semi-public Sex, Paps can't tell if Blue is smooth on accident or on purpose.  
>  Could be pushing dub-con but Paps is willing to do anything for his brother.  
> Please make sure your partner is 100% on board before you kink on them.

    He was uncomfortable.

         “BUT, PAPY!”

    Stubby legs fought fruitlessly to catch up with his long strides and he resisted the habitual urge to slow his pace as he caught wind of familiar heaving breaths. The cigarette clenched between his teeth burned without consequence, proving to be a distraction rather than stimulation for his nerves; he stubbed it out against the brick walls despite Sans’ calls of protest. Papyrus could tell the younger monster was grateful for the pause, grasping onto his ulna-radius to halt him from continuing.

         “bro, i’m not puttin’ on that dress,” The dress in question had been a gliding, simple crème gown, noticeably absent of any decorative lace or petticoats. His brother knew his, er, _tastes._  “an’ i'm not-- I _can't_ be your queen, okay?”

         “WHO SAYS YOU CAN’T _??_ I’M _KING_ , MWEH HEH HEH!”

    Sparing a glance downward to the little thing clinging to his forearm, he mulled over the fact that yes, yes his brother was _indeed_ **KING**. Already he was fitted with the necessary attire; satin cape sat clipped to his shoulder guards, his _battle suit_ swapped out in favor of a guards regulation training gear, and a crooked crown almost too big for his skull sat atop his head.  It’d been a unanimous vote to elect Sans as King after.. everyone went on vacation.

    If he had eyebrows, they’d be furrowed.

         “‘m not really queenly  _material,_ bro _._ an’ we’re not married. shouldn't I be a---” he waved a limp hand, looking for the words--- “a prince or somethin'?”

    Sans was awfully expressive for a skeleton that shouldn't have facial muscles. The plump monster was crestfallen, radiant aura dimmed and their straightlaced posture was slouched and reminiscent of his own. Damn.

         “W-WELL... IT’S NOT LIKE ANYONE WOULD CARE IF WE WERE TOGETHER ** _!_** ALL OUR FRIENDS ARE AWAY SO WE COULD SURPRISE THEM WHEN THEY GET BACK! I-I KNOW ALPHYS HAS BEEN WAITING... WE’D BE THE BEST KING AND QUEEN; I THINK YOU’D BE AMAZING.” The digits gripping his sleeve fell away. “...BUT IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT, PAPY! I LOVE YOU.”

    Papyrus rubbed at his temple to quell his itching fingers, suddenly regretting the destruction of his last smoke. He hadn't been able to leave the castle to buy more with all the ruckus and responsibilities suddenly piled atop his brother's shoulders.

    Sans wasn't stupid as many believed, far from it actually. _Sure_ , he was naive but that brain of his was as magnificent as the rest of him, so Sans knew what it meant when the doors had shut after their first day and he found himself with a pen and hundreds of papers. The late Queen's office was grand and lacking warmth, walls lined floor to ceiling with spilling books.

    Laws, duties, bills, amendments… People were already gathering at the gates to plead for his little brother's help.

    Sans had peeked up at Papyrus for guidance, nervous and quivering but trying his hardest to appear optimistic.

    He didn’t want to disappoint.

         “bro, no, i'm sorry. of course I want to. i love ya too.”

   The grip was returned tenfold in form of a hug, thicker bones trapping his arms against his sides. A wheezing laugh left him and he wiggled until he could raise an arm enough to graze his fingertips along his brother's round skull. As long as he was happy, nothing else really mattered.

          “...YOU’D ONLY HAVE TO WEAR THE DRESS ON IMPORTANT OCCASIONS, LIKE TODAY!”

          “...you’re, er, real set on that, huh? ‘m not putting on heels.”

          “OF COURSE NOT!” Sans seemed nearly offended, chin resting on his chest and those wide blue eye lights glittering up at him. His arms were still trapped. “ _I’LL_ BE WEARING THE HEELS, PAPY. THEY MAKE ME TALLER MYEH HEH!”

      Papyrus snorted, inclining his head to show he understood. Sans released him simply to latch onto the hand he stuffed into his pocket, tugging him along imploringly. They were headed back in the direction they came from and towards the bedchambers. While he still wasn't quite sure how he felt about being stuffed into a dress, if playing Queen made Sans happy then, well, he'd be the best damn Queen he could be.

     The bedroom door wasn't in view for more than a few seconds before the bouncy skeleton was attempting to relieve him of his jacket, tugging insistently at its hem until he relented and pulled it up over his head. It was taken away and folded before he had time to question anything, scratching at his black tank-top clad ribcage tiredly. His well-worn sneakers were toed off next before the door was opened and he was ushered inside, fiddling with the dark material before that too was taken from him. An insistent tug at his waistband left him standing in his boxers and he didn't believe he'd ever been stripped so quickly in his life.

     Not that he had many reasons to be stripping in the first place.

    Papyrus blinked slowly, peering down at Sans. The smaller monster was taking his sweet time folding his shorts, blue dusting his skull as his eye lights racked over his partially nude form none too discreetly. He grinned and reached out to flick the crown from the others head, enjoying the indignant squawk and embarrassed floundering.

         "THOSE HAVE TO GO TOO, BROTHER!" Phalanges tugged his boxers and his hands fought to snatch them back up, finding himself in a tug of war for his own underwear. "PAPY! STOP BEING SO STUBBORN! IF ONLY YOU PUT THIS MUCH EFFORT INTO YOUR WORK!"

         "bro, i'm not wearing a dress without draws. i'll chaft."

         "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FLESH!" Sans threw his arms into the air, exasperated. "YOU'LL HAVE UNDERWEAR, JUST NOT THOSE! THEY'RE TOO THICK! IT'LL SHOW RIGHT THROUGH THE FABRIC! I WANT YOU TO LOOK AS PRETTY TO EVERYONE ELSE AS YOU DO TO ME, BROTHER!" 

          Against his wishes, Papyrus felt his cheeks warm and knew they dusted a faded orange. He sighed, scratching at his clavicle. "ah who cares 'bout this bag of bones? all eyes will be on my cute lil bro."

          "AND MY EYES WILL ONLY BE ON MY QUEEN ** _!_** "

     A choked noise lodged in his nonexistent throat, eyes bugging out as Sans took his hand into his own gloved one, clacking his teeth against the knuckles with a sparkle in his star-lights. He looked the epitome of elegance and royalty.

    When did his baby brother get so fucking _smooth?_  

Papyrus quieted then, watching Sans prance about from drawer to drawer until he seemed to find the missing article of clothing. Soon a cry of triumph interrupted the peaceful atmosphere and honestly, the skimpy cloth suddenly showcased before him shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. 

         "panties? bro, you want me to put on panties?"

         "..YES _?_ "

          After a moment his shoulders rolled in a hesitant shrug. "alright."

     No sooner had the words left his mouth before he was left completely bare boned. Sans was peeping again but Papyrus could care less, pulling the thin material up his legs until it settled against his pelvis. It wasn't the most uncomfortable situation, but...

          "hey, bro ** _?_** " Sans turned obediently at his call, eyes trained on his own. "these make my ass look fat ** _?_** "

          "L-LANGUAGE!"

\----

     Grumbling, Papyrus tugged at the sash loosely circling his waist. Perhaps one would be suspicious of this near perfect, " _impromptu"_ outfit that managed to dangle off his skeletal form while masking any jutting bones, but not a thought of such graced his mind. It flowed naturally, flawlessly so. When Sans saw him his eyes had ** _SPARKLED_**  as he swayed and nearly lost his footing.

        "I KNEW IT!" The smaller skeleton gushed, fingers clasped, "I KNEW YOU'D BE BEAUTIFUL!"

     Papyrus waved it off before offering the same hand to his brother. Sans appeared thoughtful as though contemplating denying the appendage before he grasped it and led it to rest in the crook of his arm. Eye ridges arched in question, Papyrus shrugged and let him do as he pleased despite the fact he had to hunch his shoulders slightly to comfortably hold onto the shorter. Sans seemed overjoyed however, fidgeting with barely contained energy.

     Considering the meeting they'd been getting prepped for was beginning soon they made the short trip to the throne room without another wasted moment. It was fleeting, but the way the underwear stretched and rubbed against his bones lingered within his senses. Damn, that felt... nice? Shit.

     The feelings receded as they quickly arrived to their destination; the throne room made Papyrus uneasy. The two seats towered over _both_ of them and just by looking at the worried edges and large back, he could tell which had been the kings; had been Asgore's. He swallowed heavily, remembering his pun partner.

         Fingers curled around his own and he realized Sans must have sensed his discomfort. "I DON'T REALLY LIKE IT HERE EITHER. ITS COLD AND... DOESN'T FEEL LIKE HOME."

    Nowhere in the castle felt like Snowdon had but Papyrus understood. It felt much like Toriel's office, void of any warmth or life.

         "CAN WE.. MAKE IT MORE LIKE HOME?" A hand brushed against his hip and the satin material of the dress caressed his bones like a whisper. Papyrus glanced down in surprise, jaw dropping. It was easy to piece together what his brother was getting at. That tell all vibrant blue blush told him everything.

         "bro you can't be serious. don't we have the meetin'?"

         "WE CAN BE QUICK!" Sans looped his arms around his waist and rested his cheek against his sternum. Papyrus could feel his hands drifting along his spine and rubbing the dress into each nook and cranny. "PROMISE!"

     There was already a glow at Sans front and Papyrus swallowed. The younger monster was always so ready and always so eager to stand at attention. It was obvious this idea had been on the little monster'ss mind for some time. Frankly, Papyrus wasn't sure how he survived until now.

     Papyrus focused his warming magic into molding a familiar mound. Something akin to a squeal escaped Sans and his cheek rubbed against his glowing pelvis. The elder skeleton swallowed hard and shuddered, glancing around for a comfortable spot on the floor before a hand on his wrist tugged him along towards the thrones.

          "whoa, bro, _sans--_!" His breathing hitched as fingers brushed against his dampened folds. Sans had slipped a hand beneath his dress and was gently prodding at the fresh, slick magic. Despite his unease it was obviously he still found all this arousing. The betrayal was almost amusing.

     Sans took a seat in the larger plush chair and guided Papyrus onto his knees poised over him. Underneath the skirt, fingers parted his folds as Sans motioned for a kiss. They dipped in suddenly to begin scissoring and prodding at his insides while they clinked teeth, tongues shortly coming into play. A moan quaked up from his ribcage as his clit was thumbed urgently, feeling the way his walls clamped down excitedly on the intrusions as their magic muscles curled and battled one another.

     Fingers slipped away faster than he'd like but Papyrus took note of Sans' quickening breaths. His little brother was so cute, gasping for air even without the need for oxygen. Sans was already worked up and fit to burst so Papyrus wiped their mixed saliva off his cheek with one hand while the other drifted to peel back the top of his pants and free his erection. Sans squeaked as soon as the length met cool air and Papyrus ran a hand along the pulsing veins of blue.

     Hm.

          “.... _ **!!**_ "

    Utterly breathless was the single way to describe Sans as Papyrus sunk down onto his cock in full view of his heart-lit eyes. The hem of the dress was pinched between thin fingertips and hiked up to Papyrus's ribs, putting the sight of his dripping core and filled insides on display. Shaky gloved phalanges reached out to curl around the lilac crests taunting him with their pearly white shine and Sans relished in the hiss Papyrus let free with the feeling of rough cloth against bone.

    Letting Papyrus adjust to his girth, Sans ran feather-light touches along his femurs and up his spine to caress his lower ribs before dipping into his pelvis and running along the magic protecting their coupling. He could hear Papyrus's bones rattling against one another as he shivered, bringing a grin to his face as he stroked and prodded the sensitive mesh. The closer his fingers crept to their connection, the harder the elder would shudder and grunt, squirming in his lap.

     If he was wiggling, that meant he was okay for the next part!

     Fingers released the dress and curled into the armrests for lack of any other support, Papyrus gasping wetly as Sans planted his feet firmly on the floor and thrust up. A keen rose in his throat as the movement was repeated, Sans grinding his pelvis up and using his hold on the other's hips to drag him back flush onto his girth. Papyrus's insides flared around him every time his length plowed through the folds and he adored the tight fluttering. 

          "I LOVE MY QUEEN," Each word was punctuated by a sharp thrust that nearly sent Papyrus sprawling out if not for the tight grip on his hips. Every bounce on the thickness spearing him open made it harder to talk and comprehend what his brother was saying, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear the fog gathering on his mind. Usually Sans was a lot more gentle and slow but the clack of bone on bone echoed and he groaned thickly, shuddering. The bulbous head of his cock stabbed at the back of his magic and stretched his core snugly.

     Papyrus tipped back, gasping as the angle allowed Sans more freedom to plunder his innards, a fact he immediately took advantage of. His cock cleaved through his center, parting his folds easily. He felt something tangle around his ribs and he managed to right his bouncing skull enough to see that the dress had been looped through a few times and left him exposed. Sans was staring wide eyed at where he repeatedly disappeared into his slick cunt, grinning like he did on Gryfmas morning. 

     Dusty orange immediately spread across his bones, secretly pleased that his brother found him worth looking at. Those blue eye lights swept over him with a sweet, hungry greed, eating him up with his eyes alone. He could practically feel the heat of his gaze searing into his fleshed out magic. He could imagine how it looked, his greedy cunt clinging to its partner as it left before folding in on itself as he was reintroduced.

        "P-PAPY! YOU'RE SO TIGHT," There was blue drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth but Papyrus couldn't release his steadying grip to brush it away. "YOU FEEL SO GOOD... I WANT YOU TO FEEL YOURSELF. PLEASE?"

     The filling thrusts slowed to a grind and Papyrus spared him a confused glance as Sans gathered him to his chest, pressing his skull against his shoulder guard. A strangled moan left him, shivering as the movements jostled the cock impaling him. It was a little strange being cradled by his baby brother but he definitely wasn't complaining. Sans hand grasped his own, leading him down until--

      _Oh_.

     He rubbed along his slit where Sans was stuffed up into him, rocking slightly. With only brief hesitation, he wiggled a finger in beside Sans girth. There was a whine rising in his throat that he managed to stifle, shifting to elevate some of the discomfort.

          "A-ANOTHER.."

   Without a need to glance up, Papyrus already knew the other skeleton was ogling where his finger had disappeared to. A deep breath later and there was another finger wedged inside. Sans seemed pleased with the stretch and pressure, gloves curling into the back of his pelvis and pulling him off his cock just to plunge himself back to the hilt a moment later.

     Papyrus shouted, seizing as he was refilled. His fingers pressed against his straining walls and he couldn't resist the urge to thrust them alongside his brother's ruthless rutting. Moan lowly, he rocked his hips downward, cunt swallowing up more of what his brother was all too eager to provide. He ground against his own palm, rubbing the pronounced nub of flesh throbbing at the top of his vulva.

     "f-fuck, baby bro, hnngh, s-so _good_ ," he wrapped his free arm around Sans' shoulder, pushing his fingers in and out of himself as Sans bounced him on his cock. Over and over he was filled and emptied, feeling his own insides clench wantonly every time they were bare and then squelch and squeeze when the length returned. He was a mess, moaning against his brother'ss skull as he battered his swelling walls.

         "PAPY, PAPY _\--!_ I LOVE YOU-- _!!_ "

     He came on the fingers and girth wedged inside, listening to his little brothers squeal as his hips bucked onto the restrictive tightening of his cunt before he too came. Cum painted his walls, filling his bruised insides warmly before dripping out obscenely. Trickles trailed down his femurs before absorbing into the bone.

     Papyrus sagged against Sans, breathing heavily as rubbed his spine gently, nuzzling underneath his chin. The younger skeleton was almost purring in contentment, gazing up at him in adoration.

          "MY QUEEN... MY BEAUTIFUL QUEEN."

          "heh... my sweet king."

     He wasn't even upset when Sans guiltily admitted there wasn't any meeting.


	9. uuuh | S | UF!Sans/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **anonymous.** handy! cherryblossom, go!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings.** Dirty Talk, Breeding and Impregnation Kink, ( A ) Broken Bone, Mild Overstimulation

     Papyrus was a screamer.

     Gingerly, he licked a broad stripe up the moist center, letting the sweet taste seep into his magicked taste. It was indescribable --a delicacy-- and slotted against his magic so naturally that he choked on a moan in shock. Not one to waste a perfectly _good meal_ , Cherry increased his ministrations and lapped more thoroughly at the dribbling juices, tongue sweeping through the folds and taking care to avoid slipping inside as the rocking hips oh so begged him to do. He had to pin the younger skeleton's pelvis down to the mattress to avoid suffocating, peering over the soaking mound to eye the trembling form.

     Papyrus was blood orange. Cheeks were painted with the color and his perspiration tinted honey, ribcage rising and falling with gasps and minute tremors. Orange shone lightly from behind his teeth and against his inner ribs. Huh? His soul half manifested within his chest and a lazy grin nearly split Cherry's face in two as he admired the monster losing his grasp on all reason and magic.

     He dug back in with a vengeance, burying his face and two fingers back into the dripping cunt. The younger monster squealed and ground his hips in Cherry's waiting mouth and plunging digits. Cherry was all too delighted to lick and slurp at the flowing juices, phalanges digging and pushing at the throbbing insides. Gleefully, he pressed his wide tongue past the folds and delved inside. The walls constricted around the muscle and he growled lowly, rutting his glowing hips into the mattress.

      ** _Fucking shit_**. Did Papyrus have to be so sexy at **_everything?_**

Thin phalanges brushed along his skull, deliriously pressing him closer. He already felt he was drowning in the overflow, relishing in the younger monster coming undone. His tongue thrust greedily and he slid another finger in beside the magicked construct. Papyrus bucked down into the feeling, sobbing and snatching at the sheets.

     Cherry tipped his head back, panting as orange dripped down the lower half of his face . With unexpected care, he rubbed his cool gold tooth against the inflamed nub of flesh poking out from the inner folds.

     Predictably, Papyruses wailed as he came and Cherry rushed back to sweep up his orgasm with his tongue. Fingers scrambled at his skull, trying to stop him but he kept at it, delving inside and licking up the dribbling remains. His tongue curled and chased after the sweet juices, humming against the pulsing mound of magic.

     Tremors wracked through the lanky skeleton long after Cherry righted himself. Orange slicked his teeth and chin but he paid no mind as he drug his engorged erection free from his shorts, growling as the pseudo flesh hung over his waistband. The front of his shorts were soaked and he curled his fingers around the length, stroking slowly as to spread the copious pre that slicked it.

     Papyrus was staring abashedly with hazy sockets, teeth parted and chest heaving. His bones still rattled and dried tear marks marred his sugar skull; he looked ravaged and Cherry could only groan in want. 

     He wanted to fuck him silly.

     Not wasting another moment he rolled up to his knees and snatches tge thin monster across the bed. Papyrus yelped and scrambled for purchase as his perspective slanted dangerously and his hips were jarringly raised above his head, one leg held up and away by Cherry with the other left to dangle unpleasantly. He felt exposed, struggling to clamp his thighs shut.

     The shorter monster ignored him in favor of grasping himself and smacking his dripping cock against his parted folds. Papyrus squeaked and squirmed as he tried to twist his hips away unsuccessfully. The head trailed back and forth through his slit before rubbing over his clit insistently.

         "N-NYGH!!" His fingers curled in the pillow beneath him as he tried to sort through the overbearing sensations. Greedily, his insides clenched and throbbed, as if it _knew_ what awaited just outside it's protective folds and it wondered why it was being _DEPRIVED_ of such pleasure _._ His train of thought stuttered as the rounded tip rolled over once more and snagged on his entrance, tugging against the opening deliciously.

          "A-AAA, PLEASE, PLEASE, IT'S SO HOT," Thick drops of magic streamed from his sockets, tongue heavy and hanging from the corner of his mouth. His hips twitched needily and he peered up at the other monster adoringly. "BIG BROTHER, PLEASE ** _?_** I N-NEED _YARGHNGH_ \--"

     Cherry was **thick** in girth and Papyrus choked as he was had nowhere else to look with this position besides each inch sinking into his wet heat. His soul flared once he both saw **_and_** felt his own magic quiver when the head breached the conjured mound for it's very first time, quickly stretching the soaking lips to their limits. The inner folds strained and fluttered around his length and Cherry growled low, **_low_** in his throat. He sounded like an animal as he slid into Papyrus's cunt with surprising ease and Papyrus gurgled in response. Tears gathered anew in his eyes as he was spread farther than any fingers had hoped to accomplish.

     Something inside was rolled over and with a jerk of his hips, Papyrus arched and took the rest of his cock in one fell swoop. Cherry bottomed out with a flex of his pelvis and dug his teeth into the younger skeletons femur as a pitched wail reverberated through the room. Papyrus's pussy was clutching him like a vice and throbbing in agitation with such an abrupt entry. The tiny entrance was pulled thin and he wondered just how his girth fit up into his younger brother's pelvis in the first place.

     He eyed their connection breathlessly as he resisted just fucking the sweet monster into the bed. His cock took up a good portion of the pelvic inlet and he groaned as just the slightest of twitches made Papyrus jerk and yell. 

     "shit lil bro, ya got some lungs, h-huh?" His hips were already rocking and Papyrus's tears and distressed mewls served to spur him on. Papyrus scrambled to grab onto something to anchor himself but a hand grabbed his wrists. Before he was aware, his arms were already forced beneath his hovering spine and his scarf was tied through and around his ulna and radius. The rocking didn't cease and Cherry sank impossibly further as he leaned forward.

     He squirmed and cried --orange painting his cheeks-- but he couldn't move.

        "CH-CHERRY, CHERRY _PLEASE_ \-- IT'S--"

        "a-ah ah ah," Each chiding sound was followed by a deep grind and his reply is a wet gasp. Cherry reached down, thumbing the sweet reddening clit peeking up at him. "i-it's just big bro now, paps. big brother is here to fuck you up with his, u-uh, fat cock? right?"

     Papyrus came again, bones clacking and straining as he convulsed. Orange gushed freely from two places this time; his dripping soul and soaked pelvis. It rushed out around his length and coated his ribs until Cherry could only stare with narrowed pinpricks as the walls constricted and flared wantonly around him.

      _ **(**_ His soul was a pretty gold. _**)**_

     Wet. It's all so WET. This soft version of his brother was squirming and gasping on his dick and coated in his own fluids but Cherry could only think about smearing him in globs of red. Painting his insides and face with the shade. It'd be a pretty color on him, just like the fabric looping around his captured arms.

     He moved then, drawing out from the clinging insides before plunging back in. Papyrus screams and shakes from the overstimulation, hands twisting and flexing until there's a sickening crack and his spine arches. Cherry carries on thrusting at a relentless pace that scrapes the receiver across the bed, drool slipping down his chin. His fingers curl around the younger monster's femurs and he spreads them as far as they go before he's hilting pelvis to pelvis. Juices ooze out around their connection and he admires the honeyed fluids slicking his ruby girth with every withdrawal.

     "BROTHER, B-BIG BROTHER! OH BOSH, OH GOSH-- UHHNGH!!" The lithe skeleton is positively _sinful_. Papyrus was babbling and trying to find enough leverage to roll his hips but it's near impossible with the angle. The older monster is controlling every bit of the situation; the only thing holding him up safely, surrounding and encasing him with his wide mass, filling him with his girth, and drowning him with his essence was _Cherry_.

     Cherry was coating the air he breathes in this moment and Papyrus threw his head back and keened with the realization.

     "h-heh, uh, nice. yer finally loosened enough for me to move. your tiny little cunt just doesn't want me to go, h-huh lil bro?"

     Theres confusion and a haze but his legs hook over shoulders and Cherry is suddenly filling him over and over and deeper and DEEPER. His magicked flesh is searing as it delves inside his swelling folds. Even after orgasming so quickly Papyrus is squeezing tightly and he can feel the amount of force applied behind the thrusts just so Cherry could cleave a path to home within his insides.

     It burns so good, stretching and emptying him rapidly without reprieve. The thickness waits for nothing, forcibly parting his folds like a blossoming flower and filling his magic channel to the brim. His walls are already tender and the girth battering them only increases the sensitivity and soreness.

     He wants to cry so he does.

     "BR-BROTHER! TOO MUCH, HELP, PLEASE--"

     "sh-shiiiit. 's real nice bro, _real_ nice. ya split open on my cock real good, baby bro--" The skeleton is too short and the angle too strained to kiss the other but he makes a show of blowimg wet smacks. Without lips it's unsure how he managed but Papyrus colored and wiggled to hide his face regardless.

     "'m gonna make you fat with my kids," he nosed along the leg thrown over his shoulder before sinking his teeth into the bone. The responding wail made him shiver and thrust with an echoing squelch. "heh, you're so thin. th-think ya can handle it? think you can take everythin' i'm offerin'?"

        "P-PLEASE BIG BROTHER, A-ANYTHING JUST PLEASE— IT'S HOT, MY TUMMYS HOT--"

       "well yer do have nice, wide hips... i bet you have a nice ass too," His rutting lengthened as their bones clacked together. His gaze didn't leave their connection, watching as the ectoflesh twisted and shifted to accommodate him. He sure was making a mess of his cute lil bros insides. "we'll have to try that after we're done huh? after i fill you up with my cum, baby."

    His tongue lolled free from his teeth and he lapped at the bones knocking against his skull every time he thrust. He could picture the sweet thing below him heavy with child. Papyrus was small and energetic but he could see him swollen and lethargic so vividly that it gave his soul a jolt. Stomach large and movements slow, how he'd have to protect both his sweet lover and fragile infant. They'd need him. His _family_. He'd be _needed_ and he'd _love_ them.

         "Y-ES, YES PLEASE. I WANT YOUR CHILDREN!" Legs shifted and he realized Papyrus was trying to spread himself wider. "BIG BROTHER, PL-PLEASE FILL ME U-UP HAH--"

     Cherry swallowed the sudden influx of saliva, rutting eagerly as his cheeks flushed and hearts danced in his eyes.

         "f _-fuck! y_ ou'd be a good m-mom, little bro, taking care of the kids I split you open for. i w-wont give you a break. you'll always be full with my cock or my cum or my kid. would you like th-that, huh? i'd always make sure you're warm and fat. full of big brother. do you want that? p-please lil bro, I need to know--"

     Papyrus mewled, body sliding back and forth with ever flick of Cherry's hip. "YESYESYESS!! PLEASE CUM BIG BROTHER!" He sobbed and flushed, insides squeezing around his length. It was like his cock was rubbing over raw nerves. "I WANT THEM, I WANT _THEM--!!_ "

     Cherry pitched forward to snatch at his floating ribs, knocking against the back of his magic. He hefted Papyrus onto his cock with every withdrawl and Papyrus screamed as he was speared on the girth, sockets blissfully void and bones loose. The girth filled him up in all the right places and he felt his magic press in tighter before another wave of pitched arousal seized him.

    Warmth spilled out around his length and Cherry near sobbed with the pulsing. He thrust his cock into the convulsing cunt and watched memorized as the magic bent to his whims as he filled it. He came then, cum filling up the orange tunnel rapidly until it bubbled out around the girth. It overflowed faster then expected and a laugh escaped the elder monster. He rocked his hips still, relishing in the lewd noises that echoed every time he moved and cum squeezed by.

     When he was done, he peeked at his unconscious partner.

 

* * *

 

     Crimson heart lights peek at him through the dim lighting and he blinked his vision clear. There's a single candle flickering in the background and illuminating the room. A slight shift informs him he's submerge and a gentle hand cups his cheek as he processes everything slowly. His cheeks color and he makes a noise in the back of his throat.

          "p-papy? you, um, with me? I, u-uh, might've took it too far..." Cherry was visibly distressed but the love never left his eyes. "'m s-sorry, god, p-papy, i'm _sorry_ \--"

          _"n-NO--_ " His voice was hoarse from misuse and he felt his skull darken farther. "TIRED. L-LOVE YOU."

     All at once the shorter monster seemed to melt and sweat, mumbling incoherently under his breath as he hunched his shoulders and averted his eyes. The red spreading across his bones was beautiful and Papyrus sighed softly. A towel gently rubbed along his clavicle and Papyrus grinned.

          "theres, u-uh, spaghetti an' that dinosaur oatmeal junk you like." His blush brightened from Papyrus's happy thrill. "we can eat it together after we're done. mtt is on soon. sound, ah, good?"

          Papyrus nuzzled against his palm, smiling. "OH _YES~_."

     Cherry blinked once, twice, before guffawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows my weakness by now


	10. Soul Brothers | P | UT!US!UF!Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **anonymous.** Abusive uf sans, abused Uf Pap. Tale and swap bros find them and try to help Uf pap get better or free him from his evil bros clutches  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings:** Mentioned abuse, Language, everyone tries their best  
>  **Note.** I am not an abuse survivor nor have I dealt with any so if anything in this is offensive or too far-fretched ( please note it _is_ a oneshot so it’s very rushed, forgive me ), do not be afraid to tell me so I adjust my mistakes.

    No one knew if they’d ever learn Fell’s teeth were as sharp as they assumed but they were well on their way to that revelation today.  
  
         “O-OWIE!”  
  
   Cradling his —marrow dripping— forearm to his chest was Papyrus, sockets blown wide and visage creased with uncharacteristic worry. The bone was fractured and the hairline cracks were visible to the naked eye. Unsurprisingly, that wasn't his focus at all. Dutifully rigid at his side was Sans, cyan cutting through the air and lighting the area faster than anyone could stop. He’d be ready to pounce if Papyrus hadn’t stepped directly in front of the enlarged canine skull hovering above them all.  
  
   Sans **_(_ ** to all their surprise **_)_ ** ignored him.  
  
         “w a n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e?”

    No one had to look to know that the sudden, crippling shriek had come from the one they were all so valiantly fighting to protect. Papyrus was shaking, whether out of anger or fear was unknown, but he pushed on and waved his arms erratically.  
  
         “S-SANS! CEASE YOUR STRANGELY EFFECTIVE INTIMIDATION TACTICS! HE IS ALREADY HAVING A **_BAD TIME!_ ** ”  
  
   His voice had pitched an octave before cracking with an influx of emotion and the sudden, fearful snapping outburst successfully cowed the rowdiest of them. The deafening roar of pure energy dissipated as the blaster crackled into dust and left only the sounds of rattling bones in its wake. Silence gave way to tension before surrendering to unwanted contemplation; more time to fully assess the grim situation.

  
   Bit, but mostly unharmed, Papyrus assured his elder brother with light strokes along his skull. Fortunately, Sans had dragged his hard gaze away from the skeleton just beyond them to instead focus on Papyrus, worry bleeding from his bones. Stretch was noticeably absent from their makeshift group, having given chase with a bone club grasped threateningly in his hands. Cherry was gone. Blue shuffled between Papyrus and Fell, star-lights darting to and fro. His magic weighed heavily on his shoulders.

  
   Next to Cherry, Fell was one of the strongest monsters among them and despite turning his soul blue he could manage to put up a fierce struggle against the bonds. It was the only way to restrain and stabilize him but he wasn’t having any of it. If anything, it only made his reactions _worse,_ but what else could they do? They weren't experienced in this.

     They didn't know what to do about **_THIS_**.  
  
        “EDGY, PLEASE! PLEASE, WE JUST WANT TO HELP YOU!” Blue cried as he crept closer, perspiration lining his skull as his magic strained under the resistance. Papyrus and Sans had all but been distracted and his brother was gone, leaving him alone. His reserves were falling further and further and Fell could _**TELL**_ if his increasing thrashing meant anything. “EDGY— PAPYRUS, PLEASE! _YOU’RE HURTING YOURSELF!_ ”  
  
    He was like a wounded animal, arm curled around his broken ribs protectively and back pressed against the wall. There was something unseeing burrowed deep within his voided sockets that made Blue’s soul pang in worry as he watched Fell twitch. They might have been the same age by Fell looked wise beyond his years, quivering and panting harshly. Tremors increased and Fell wobbled and swayed in confusion. Blue's selfless intentions had **_finally_** sunk through the magic and the smaller monster eagerly sent calming waves and sweet nothings, a hopeful smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as blue dripped from his eyes.

    There was nothing more in the world he wanted to do in that very moment besides tuck the monster away from prying eyes and keep him safe.   
  
    Suddenly, Papyrus was crouching beside him, all worried coos and gentle fretting as he too added let helpful intentions trickle through the magic stream. The feral wound on his arm was rapidly swelling and it appeared as if Fell was gazing almost guiltily at it as the soothing sensations lightened his hazy troubles. Blue’s double shuffled up next, crowding around Papyrus protectively and visibly restraining himself; the hostility did nothing to aid them.

    ( _Cherry_ bled off him. )  
  
         “SANS, COULD YOU STEP AWAY FOR A MOMENT?” It seemed Papyrus had caught on too. The taller monster was unfurling his scarf and confusion filled the air as instead of tending to his arm as they assumed, he leaned forward to coax Fell’s hand away from irritating his ribs. Gently, he twined the fabric around his palm and looped it around his forearm. “FEEL THE FABRIC. ISN’T IT NICE AND SOFT? YOURS LOOKS A BIT MESSY. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WASHED IT?”  
  
    His darker counterpart eased slowly, solely focusing on the sensation of the red cloth rubbing between his bare phalanges. It was soft and downy just like the first time he’d gotten his. It was a cherished gift from his brother but he'd never taken care of the one he'd gotten. It was frayed and torn but he rather liked it that way. He wasn't ungrateful. 

     It suited him broken.  
  
       “…I DO NOT KNOW.”  
  
       “THERE’S EVEN SPAGHETTI SAUCE ON IT! TSK!” It was… _blood_ and everyone knew it, but Papyrus plowed on. It was another upspoken secret to be kept. Only souls _bled_ , and only when their hope was crashing. “NEVER FEAR! IF YOU COME WITH BLUE AND I, WE CAN GET YOURS SOFT TOO!”  
  
    A wavering glare was bounced around at each of them, Fell taking evident care to avoid lingering on one face too long. His reserves were burnt out, leaving him with nothing more than instinct and a feral urge to claw and bite anything that came to harm him. But…. the scarf was grounding him. It tugged at his senses through the pained haze and he clung to it. Yes... he’d like it if his own could be like this. It smelled like warmth and home and even though the scents made him nauseous he craved them all the more.   
  
    “…F-F _IIINE_. THE GR-GREAT AND TERRIBLE—” He wheezed suddenly, hand spasming and smashing against his rib cage. Shame and pain assaulted his features and his next words were a garbled mess. He was stiffening again and curling away, they were losing him—  
  
    “THAT’S GREAT!” Blue was unphased, reaching out to hold Papyrus’s hand and forever grateful that the other monster held it back. He wanted to cry, he wanted to go home. “WE CAN ALL GO TOGETHER! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND THE GREATEST PAPYRUS’S!” _**(**_ Hopefully, his brother would forgive him for leaving him out this once. _**)**_  
  
   Both skeletons offered their free hands, grinning broadly. It took several minutes before Fell slumped forward. There was a tiny nod before they realized he was unconscious.  
  
     “WOWIE! DO YOU SEE THIS?” The usually energetic monster had calmed, glancing over to Blue. “HE ONCE TOLD ME YOU ONLY FALL ASLEEP IN THE PRESENCE OF SOMEONE YOU TRUST! I, OF COURSE, FELL ASLEEP NEXT TO HIM IMMEDIATELY!”  
  
    “MWEH HEH! WELL, WE ARE THE BEST MONSTERS TO SLEEP NEXT TO OF COURSE!” Not that any of them slept very long.  
  
    Papyrus crept forward, gently hooking his arm underneath the other skeleton’s knees and looping his free one around his shoulders. Fell jerked and tensed and Papyrus shot Blue another look.  
  
    “DO YOU, UM, PERHAPS THINK YOU CAN HOLD HIM BLUE FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER? I FEAR HE WILL INJURE HIMSELF!”  
  
    “YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE TO ASK PAPY!!”

 

\-----

  
  
  
    “s-shit.”  
  
    Sans rubbed a hand down his face, eyeballing the jittery, chain smoking skeleton before him. Bone was littered in knicks and cracks, spidering up and across an all over. His battered form was looser than it should've been, as through the magic stringing him together had worn thin and would give way at any given moment. Alongside that there was a particularly nasty gap where a tooth had previously resided. They had needed three to hold Fell down and had left it up to Stretch to apprehend Fell's rouge brother. **_Their_** counterpart.   
  
    It’d been a mistake.  
  
   HP had been whittled down to .02 and Stretch was hanging on by a thread, but like any _**Sans**_ , he was resilient and resistant to death. Sans watched cigarette after cigarette get sucked down until Stretch finally stopped shivering like a leaf. The smokes did nothing for his health but he looked so tired, haunted, that the shorter monster couldn't find it in himself to mention it.  
  
     "...i-i lost him.”  
  
    “h-hey bud, that’s alright—”  
  
    “it’s **_not_**. he beat the sh-shit out of his **own** brother, _for no reason_. he broke almost all his ribs in front of _**our**_ bros. what bullshit is that, sans?" His hoarse voice shook and Stretch suddenly looked terribly tiny. "i-is that something we’re capable of?”  
  
   “--fuck no _!!_ how could--!!"  
  
    Stretch tossed him a humorless smile, clasping his hands to still their twitching. Right. They hadn't thought Cherry could and... he was always the emotional one. Angry. Hurt. But it was **_inexcusable_**.  “how is he?”  
  
    “he, uh, hurt papyrus.” He waved a hand at the taller skeleton’s jerky attempts to stand. “no, no. calm down, bro. he's okay. they, ah, sent me away 'cause i wasn’t helpin.” The humorless smile was returned and Sans shrugged hollowly. “i uh. don’t know how to handle this. i don’t think he’ll want to see _my_ face anyway.”  
  
    Eerily familiar confusion swam in his brother’s doppelgangers visage before dread sunk in. Blue didn’t look or act much like Sans and Cherry, but those two we near duplicates aside from Sans softer deposition. It was a plus sometimes when pranks were involved but it would bring them nothing but difficulties here.  
  
    They sat in silence until fatigue begun to overpower Stretch and icy worry was sinking into Sans bones. They'd been gone for a long time and he couldn't wait any longer. What if Cherry came back? What if Fell had overpowered them? What if-- Stretch seemed to notice his inner turmoil and touched his arm. Aware even the slightest jostle could dust the other monster, Sans gently gripped onto his sweater and blipped out of existence--

     --and directly into his house.  
  
   “...BROTHER!"  
  
    Blue’s star-lights had shrunk to the size of pinpricks at the sight of the older monster. Sans glanced over their upturned living room inquisitively, carefully resting his cargo against the wall.  
  
    “shh, lil bro. ar-aren't they asleep?” Blue's jaw worked at the reprimand, gaze darting between each injured Papyrus. They were all in varying stages of unconsciousness with Stretch hanging on by a strand. It wasn't exactly a calming sight. "'m okay bro. just let me be lazy for a bit?"

     "...Y-YES.. YES, OKAY! P-PLEASE BE AS LAZY AS YOU WANT BROTHER, I-I DONT CARE." Tears brimmed his eyes but they didn't fall. "CAN.. CAN YOU COME OVER HERE, MAYBE..?"

     It took the combined effort of both Sanses to carry him over and prop him against the stripped couch. He gratefully sank against Papyrus side, head knocking against his shoulder with a low hum as he slipped under.

     Silence settled for awhile, both Sanses taking in the room. Cushions had been drug off the sofa ( so thats where their spoons went ) and lined the floor in front of it. Both bedroom doors upstairs had been thrown open with things scattered along the stairs and balcony but Sans noticed only the pillows, sheets, and blankets had successfully made it all the way down. It was.. fluffy, and Papyrus sat in the middle of it, Fell cradled against his chest and between his femurs. Just a bit, Sans could make out his brothers glowing soul glowing gently from within his suit.

     No wonder he felt more relaxed than he should.

     "...so, what's this all about?"

     "IT'S A NEST." After receiving a blank expression, Blue elaborated. "A SAFE PLACE... THERE'S LOTS OF SOFT THINGS, NO SHARP EDGES. YOU JUST... SINK INTO IT. IT MAKES US HAPPY ." Again, Sans gave him the look. With a soft huff, Blue dug his heel into the ground. "US. _ME_. PAPYRUS..ES.."

     Oh.

     There was another time to question that and Blue was firmly changing to subject anyway. "CAN I BORROW YOUR JACKET?"

     "huh? uh, sure." He shrugged off the coat and handed it over. His doppelganger crawled through the fluff until he could drape the jacket across Papyrus's shoulders. Almost immediately his little brother turned his face into the fur lining the hood and sighed contently. 

     Blue settled on Papyrus free side, throwing an arm over Fell's waist so he could link fingers with his own brother. His magic had taken a critical hit and left him bone dry _**(**_ MYEH HEH HEH! _**).**_ A little nap wouldn't hurt. 

    He was out before Sans could ask if the coat was apart of the nest too. 

    It was alright though, considering he had more pressing matters to attend to.

     "...you'll be okay, lil bro."

    Fell stared piercingly at him for a long moment. Without eye lights it was hard to know what he was thinking but Sans could tell he was looking for some signs of deceit. Seemingly satisfied with his findings, he tilted his head and took in the pile of bones he found himself in. They were all tucked into Papyrus, basking in the rhythmic pulses of his exposed calm soul. Serenity and love spread through him and he realized it was coming from each of them.

    **_(_ ** You'll be okay. We have you. You're safe. We love you. We love you. Love _**you**_.   _ **)**_

     They were all so exposed, so weak. They could be taken out in a heartbeat but they all crowded around him at their most vulnerable and fed him these open emotions without a care for their own safety. They were disgusting and pitiful, a stain on monsterkind and they deserved to dust, he deserved to have his bones broken, deserved the fights his brother--

    His cheeks were wet and the feelings pressed harder until his own were nearly smothered.

     There was shuffling and he looked up just as Sans sunk into the plush floor in front of the group with creaky bones. He offered a tired smile, phalanges peeking out from beneath his sweater sleeve. The older monster looked awfully tiny without his coat and he wondered when his brother had last looked at him with such honesty.

    Hesitantly, Fell grasped the hand he was offered and roughly tugged Sans further into the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day


	11. i can do what you can do | R | US!Sans/UF!Pap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this.  
> I was just drunk and goofy.
> 
>  **Warnings.** Short, Humor, Lots of CAPS, Dialogue Heavy, Daddy Kink

         “I MEAN ME, SILLY.”

    Teeth clamped shut with an audible click and Fell paused in his task of unraveling his tattered scarf. He’d been all too eager to strip but his smooth phalanges suddenly begun fumbling inelegantly and only serving to further tighten the knot in the fabric.

    Silence.

    Laughter burst forth before he could stop it. If it were anyone else he wouldn't care but ━ reluctantly, even hesitantly, he realized ━ he admitted he didn't like to hurt the smaller monster’s feelings. The way his round face would scrunch up and twist was cute, but the following tears left something to be desired. They made him weak and being weak was not safe for a Fell-verse monster.

         “COME AGAIN _?!_ ”

         “ _I_ WANT TO BE _YOUR_ DADDY!” His voice was too high, his eyes too bright, smile too wide; Blue wanted to be  _what?_

     “...NO.”

    Immediately, all the signs of bawling were present. The excitement faded, the smile cracked, and blue dotted the small’s sockets. Edge had to quickly avert his gaze and fold his arms over his chest to steel his resolve. Disgusting, weak. This was bad for his image.

         “B-BUT, PAPY! I CAN BE A GOOD DADDY!” Fell felt his cheeks color. The secondhand embarrassment was crippling. “I CAN TREAT YOU NICE AND TAKE CARE OF YOU!”

         “DISGUSTING! YOU THINK THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL GIVE UP THE FIGHT TO YOU _?_ ”

         “WHAT FIGHT? I JUST WANT TO SHOW YOU I LOVE YOU!” Not for the first time Papyrus found himself wondering how skeletons pouted as Sans clung to his hands, staring up at him with star-lit eyes. _Urg_. “J-JUST IMAGINE! YOU GET BACK AFTER A HARD DAY OF PATROL AND I’M WAITING FOR YOU IN THE KITCHEN. THERE’S DINNER READY, AND A BATH DRAWN--”

         “ _THAT SOUNDS LIKE A MOTHER_ \--”

         “-- AND I FEED YOU. I MAKE SURE YOU’RE NICE AND FULL AND THAT YOU EAT EVERY BITE. I KNOW YOU TRY TO PUT SUGAR IN YOUR FOOD BUT I WON'T LET YOU. MY BABY BOY NEEDS TO STAY BIG AND STRONG AND HEALTHY.”

    He bristled. W-what is this _?_ He was the better monster here. They might’ve been the same age but he was stronger; why was he listening to this?

         “I KNOW YOU, FELL. YOU’LL DO IT ANYWAY AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME TOO! YOU TRY TO BE BAD TO HIDE THE FACT YOU _WANT_ TO BE TAKEN CARE OF. I’LL SHOW YOU THOUGH, YOU DESERVE A SPANKING.”

         “ _BLUE_ \--”

         “BUT, ONLY AFTER YOUR BATH. WE’LL GO THERE NEXT. I HAVE A CUTE OUTFIT PICKED OUT FOR YOU, ONE OF YOUR FAVORITES. DADDY KNOWS YOU LIKE TO SHOW OFF, SO IT’S LITTLE AND CUTE.” There’s a hand on his leg suddenly, gliding along his femur and sweeping up towards his pelvis. “IT STOPS ABOUT RIGHT... HERE! IT’S SMOOTH AND LACY SO I KNOW IT’LL FEEL NICE ON YOUR BARE BONES. IT COMPLIMENTS YOUR WIDE HIPS AND BROAD SHOULDERS SO WELL. YOU LOOK LIKE DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL!”

    The delight in his voice is tangible. Sans’ hands wander along the curve of his lilac crest before dancing along his spine. Fell shivers and tries to twist away, but Sans holds steadfast. His fingers are gentle and curious --a stark contrast to his excited breathing,-- dipping along nooks and grooves before trailing to rub along the inner bottom ribs underneath is top.

         “YOU TRY NOT TO LOOK HAPPY ABOUT IT WHEN YOU SEE IT, BUT, I KNOW YOU’RE EAGER TO PUT IT ON AND LOOK IN THE MIRROR. YOU WANT TO TWIRL FOR DADDY, DON’T YOU?”

    Uncertain, Fell nodded.

         “IT’S HARD FOR YOU TO MOVE AFTER BEING STUFFED WITH MY WONDERFUL COOKING SO I HELP YOU TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES. YOU WEAR SUCH SILLY THINGS! SO TIGHT! ( MAYBE YOU’RE SHOWING OFF FOR ME **_…?_ ** ) YOU HAVE TO SIT DOWN AND I SLIDE OFF YOUR HEELS. THEY MAKE YOUR LEGS LOOK BEAUTIFUL BUT I LOVE THEM BARE TOO. I WIGGLE YOUR PANTS DOWN YOUR HIPS AND PEPPER KISSES DOWN YOUR SWEET THIGHS… YOU’RE SO SHY AND PRECIOUS, ALL SQUIRMY! DADDY LOVES YOU.”

         “YOUR SHIRT IS NEXT. I BET YOUR RIBS ARE SENSITIVE AND MAKE YOU FIDGET WITH EVERY TOUCH.… SO, I DON'T TOUCH THEM. YOU’RE READY FOR YOUR BATH NOW!”

         “w...wHAT ABOUT MY SCARF?” His voice cracks and he _shrinks_ in embarrassment. Warmth is thrumming along his bones and he rubs his arm in irritation.

         Sans smiles sweetly. “I’M GLAD YOU’RE PAYING ATTENTION! I LET YOU TAKE THAT OFF YOURSELF OF COURSE. DADDY KNOWS IT’S IMPORTANT TO YOU.”

   Theres an appreciative moment of silence, long fingers brushing hesitantly against a smooth cyan cheek. Blue always paid attention to detail.

         “....I STILL REFUSE TO CALL YOU FATHER.”

         “BUT _EDGGGGGY!_ ”


	12. beautifully tragic | R | UF!Sans/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **anonymous.** CHERRY BLOSSOM GIVES ME LIFE. How about a prompt in which UF realizes that he's fallen in love with UT? Kind of a cliche, but I'm curious as to how "soft" you can make UF seem while staying true to his character.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings**. Drabble, “ _Papyrus ( kinda ) knows more than he lets on,_ " underlying angst  
> 

    His fingers were **_mesmerizing_**.

    It was a treat to catch the long phalanges bare and cutting through the air with such natural grace as he pointed out something that excited him, or when they curled carefully around a blade before he savagely butchered vegetables diligently in the kitchen. There were times when the movements were calm and subdued as well, like when the dryer had ‘ _dinged_ ’ and clothes were to be folded into tiny squares for easy storage or when the lithe skeleton got his hands on the newest puzzlebook they’d found at the dump and he’d gingerly leaf through the damp pages like it was a treasure.

    His face was  ** _distracting_** too, and awfully expressive for a skeleton. He wore his soul on his sleeve unlike any self-respecting monster and at the drop of a coin you would know when his mood had shifted. His nonexistent eyebrows would cinch or draw low over his eyes with a pun, nose **_(_** figuratively _**)**_ crinkling or the corners of his smile twitching as he resisted the urge to laugh. There weren’t any eye lights in that skull of his but you didn’t need to see them to know his attention would be wholly devoted to whoever he was with.

    _**(**_ There wasn’t reason to watch him like a threat anymore, but Cherry remained vigil. _ **)**_

   Combined, it was a dream. To have that beaming smile turned towards you with those patient eyes and those large hands affectionately scraping over bone or encasing you within his arms was addicting. He was always so _painfully careful_  as if anyone who came near would dust under his enthusiastic gestures. His care and love was endless.

    Everything about him was… genuine, albeit dishonest. The very way he breathed displayed an air of confidence that did not exist.

    His shoulders would drop a fraction when a speech would go by unnoticed or unappreciated, his head would turn away in lieu of dramatics as he shouted boisterously within a crowd but the faint clicks of anxiously rattling bones lied underneath. One foot after the other, his stride through town was immaculate and controlled, his cheerful waves overzealous at best and robotic at it’s worse. It would depend on the day.

    He’d wring his hands subtlety, obscured by perceived excitement or thunderous clapping. There was a small dent in his chin where he’d tapped **_(_ ** _scratched_ **_)_ ** it thin in his earnest efforts to appear to “cooly” decipher something he clearly couldn’t comprehend. The gloves were to keep him from chipping away at his own bones.

    His disappointment in himself was _constant_.

    God, he **_tried_ ** and it amazed, exhausted, and angered Cherry all at once to watch him whittle away. He oozed barely concealed nerves and insecurities but only he cared enough to watch.

    _ **(**_ Not care. Just keeping watch. _ **)**_

   Nevertheless, every day, he’d rise with an enthusiasm unrivaled and make sure everyone was dressed in the clean clothes he pressed out and folded the night before and stuffed heartily with the food he slaved over the stove to make that morning.  

    He’d watch them eat, barely anything on his own plate as he thumbed delicately through a brain teaser book. At his insistence they ate most of everything, the lithe monster convinced they were too thin and too short and would benefit from home cooked meals. He would fuss over them like a new mother hen, zipping their near matching coats up to their chins even though he’d return to find them unzipped once more without fail. Skeletons couldn’t feel cold after all.

    **_(_ ** Despite Sans frequent use of “chilled to the _bone_.” _**)**_

   Some mornings, he’d rub his hands and avert his gaze with no book in sight as they ate before one of them spoke up, loudly complimenting the food until the other joined in and the kitchen was full of bashful _NYEHs_ and food puns.

    Those were the days Cherry favored. The tall skeleton was.. needier; _open_ with his wants during those times. He’d huddle closer to one of them if they tried to leave the house, take their hand without asking and refuse to leave their side. He was a little more loud, a little more brash, a little freer, but a lot more _him_.

    On those days he’d would rub his throat underneath the scarf and stare thoughtfully out towards the ruins as the lighting from the window would circle his skull and reflect a soft glow. It hazed everything around him until he was the only thing worth focusing on.

    His fictitious brows would furrow low over his cold eyes and a talented hand would curl around his cervical spine tightly. Those were the same eyes that showered him with unspoken adoration and the same hands that provided for him effortlessly, but they were held in such a restrained manner then.

    He’d turn as if sensing eyes boring into him at his most vulnerable, all abnormalities wiped away as he’d take in his one-man audience. He’d beam and babble and rub his face in embarrassment at having been, “ _CAUGHT NAPPING STANDING UP!_ ”

    It was during one of those moments that with a jolt, Cherry realized Papyrus was beautifully tragic and his soul thudded in his chest too strongly to be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took the cowards way out and made sure you couldn’t guess. thx for feeding my need with prompts


	13. love me | R & S | Sans/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ShadowOnTheFullMoon:** Sans/Papyrus (UT of course) there's a severe lack of sub UT Pap and i need it ;^; for an idea, hmmm maybe Sans has been hanging out with Swap (US Pap) a lot, and Papy gets a bit jealous and upset and Sans finds out and loves on him~
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings.** Jealousy, Papyrus turned to a life of crime.  
>  There's a blowjob in this new life.

          "....AND THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE MAGNIFICENT TACOS ** _!_** "

    Blinking helped right the lanky skeleton's drifting attentions, gaze shifting to eye the smaller monster bumping hips next to him before taking in the mess before them. It took an ever longer moment to register the disaster as " _tacos_ " with the way the ingredients were smeared this way and that. Papyrus distinctly remembered being told he wouldn't need to use Undyne's method of _toughening up_ the food, so why was it messy anyway? He clicked his nonexistent tongue, frowning.

          "--OH ** _!_** DID YOU BREAK THE SHELL, PAPY ** _?_** IT'S OKAY. THERE ARE SOFT ONES TOO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HARD SHELLS ** _!_** SOMETIMES I DON'T LIKE THE CRUNCH AND..."

     Papyrus was no closer to focusing but he mustered a nod that went unnoticed by the other skeleton as he chattered on. Soft flour shells were dropped into his bare hands at some point and he began the task anew with notably less enthusiasm than before. It was distracting at the very least; drop the ground meat into the center of the tortilla, sprinkle cheese and tomatoes over it, do **NOT** use _whipped_ _cream_ , fold the taco in half. Repeat.

      _ **(**_ Wake Sans up in the morning, help him dress if he's too sleepy, do **NOT** let him eat ketchup for breakfast, watch him eagerly leave with _Swap._  Repeat. _**)**_

     The tortilla tore as his thoughts wandered and he felt his shoulders sag in disappointment. What was wrong with him? Surely he was not coming down with something? Skeletons could not get sick.

     However, his constricting soul begged to differ.

         "U-UH... _THE GREAT PAPYRUS_ IS NOT FEELING SO _GREAT_ , BLUE."

     Immediately, he had all his not-brother's attention. Even though Blue was the younger brother in his Universe —the _Papyrus_ of the Universe— he seemed to possess that same overwhelming urge to protect and fret over him —an actual Papyrus— as all Sans seemed to do. It was far too endearing and Papyrus couldn't resist the want to lean over and bump their foreheads together in a skeleton kiss with a fond laugh.

          "NYEH! DO NOT WORRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SIMPLY DOES NOT WANT TO MAKE YOUR TACOS LESS MAGNIFICENT! YOU SHOULD ONLY DABBLE IN THE FINE ARTS OF CULINARY IF YOU ARE AT YOUR BEST!"

          "YOU'D ONLY MAKE THEM _MORE_ AMAZING, MWEH HEH HEH!"

    Papyrus beamed, foreign thoughts stifled under Blue's cheerful demeanor. It was rare moments like this that he was glad to have such a positive influence! He adored his brother dearly, but he was such a lazybones! He often believed the other skeleton just told him things he wanted to hear. Well, much recently he'd been getting better with all the time he spent running about with Sw--

         "YOUR BONES ARE RATTLING, PAPY _ **!**_ MAYBE YOU REALLY _SHOULD_ REST—"

    Sharp silence pressed down on them to the point he nearly jumped when something wet began to pepper the tile. A thick, orange glob of magic. Followed by another, and another.

    Plip. Plop. Plop.

    He was crying.

        "P-PAPYRUS, ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE _ **?**_ DO I NEED TO GET SANS- _-_ ** _?_** "

    Phalanges curled into the neatly tied scarf adorning Blue's neck before he could manage to get to the phone, shortly yanked back into Papyrus's chest. Trembling arms looped around him to keep him stationary and Papyrus's confused keen rang clear. 

         "I-I AM SORRY, BLUE. I AM NOT BEING A V-VERY GOOD HOST RIGHT NOW, AM I?" Blue couldn't make out his expression, his face buried into his shoulder. "YOU ARE JUST... SMALL AND ROUND LIKE MY BROTHER AND I DO NOT GET TO HUG HIM VERY OFTEN ANYMORE."

    A soft pause.

          "OR SEE HIM."

         It didn't take long for Blue to return the impromptu hug, squeezing the taller around his ribcage tightly. "I MISS MY BROTHER TOO, PAPY. BUT... HE LOOKS MORE RELAXED THAN I'VE SEEN HIM IN A LONG TIME. SO... THAT MAKES ME HAPPY."

    Papyrus tilted his head back, blinking away the magic rimming his sockets. It was... true. Those dark lines under his sockets had dimmed and his slouch had become less like he was trying to become one with the abyss. His brother was always " _relaxed_ ," but it'd been a long time since he looked so free and limp.

     Almost boneless. _NYEH_.

     "WHY DON'T YOU GO UPSTAIRS, PAPY? I'LL GET YOU WHEN THE FOOD IS DONE, OKAY? WE'LL HAVE GET BETTER SPAGHETTI TACOS!"

     With a sniffle and appreciative smile, he reluctantly released his hold and untangled himself from the smaller monster. Blue offered him a gentle smile ( he looked tired now, and Papyrus soul clenched in his chest ) before turning back to the job The _oh so_ Great Papyrus failed to complete. His gloves were on the counter so he made sure to pluck those up before he shuffled off morosely.

     What did Blue think of him? The Great Papyrus should always be strong! But here he was, being such a baby bones because his brother wasn't around all the time anymore! All he did was upset the little monster! He should be happy for his brother! Keeping Sans away from Grillby's was a feat even he hadn't been able to accomplish. He should be thanking Swap profusely for making his brother less of a lazybones. He should... be...

    ...learning from him.

     A positively **_WICKED_** thought crossed his mind and he wrung his bare fingers nervously, gloves shoved carefully into his shorts. A quick glance behind himself ensured that yes, the familiar clattering of pots and pans signified Blue was preoccupied in the kitchen still. Nevertheless, he quietly shuffled up the stairs, cringing with every creak.

    Standing in front of the room that was previously his was a bit jarring. Ever since their counterparts had arrived they needed somewhere to stay. With the trash tornado in Sans' room, well, they stayed in his of course _!_ They got extra beds and moved his things to Sans'. It was his room but, it'd be rude to just barge in, wasn't it? An intrusion, a **_violation--!_ ** Before he could change his mind he shoved open the door and zeroed in on the half mess decorating one side of the room. It took all his strength not to set to work cleaning and instead snatch up the nearest discarded jacket and bolt just as fast as he appeared.

    It was a bit ridiculous to run to his shared room considering the proximity but he did so regardless, nearly taking the door off its hinges as he rushed inside. The _trashnado_ greeted him almost fondly as he shut the door, breezing by him before allowing him to shuffle to the center of the room.

     One of Swap's jackets was clutched between his fists and he stared at the fabric as though it had personally offended him. What was so special about it anyway _??_ There weren't too many differences between himself and his alternate and he refused to believe Sans liked him so much simply because he was _lazy_ too. No, his brother loved his boundless amount of energy! He told him so on many occasions.

     So, it had to be this! Right?

     Slowly, almost regretfully, he unclipped his sleeve bulbs and pulled his battle body off. After a moment he dropped the shorts too, standing in his spandex undersuit. He felt oddly nude without the rest but he shrugged off the feeling in favor of slipping on the thick jacket. Smoke assaulted his senses and for the first time, he realized he could sneeze. A lot. There was the underlying scent of something sickly sweet and he wondered if that was the honey the older version of himself always kept at his teeth. Strangely enough, the scents complimented each other and mellowed out into something warm and inviting. He ducked his chin to nuzzle into the hood, inhaling sharply.

     It was.. nice. Was **this** it ** _?_**

With brief hesitation, he slipped his hands into the pockets and his fingers curled around their contents curiously. He pulled some squared cups out and a a rectangular box. Squinting, he identified the cups as tiny honey ( almost fondly, he recalled all the ketchup packets he'd have to dig out of his brother's pockets ) and the box as... cigarettes? He wrinkled his nose as he popped open the pack and jiggled its contents.

     A lighter and a single stick. 

     ...maybe that was too bold. He set aside the pack and turned to the honey, peeling one open and scooping a bit up with a finger. It was thick and gooey and he allowed it to trail down the phalange until his nose -figuratively- scrunched up in distaste and he summoned a tongue to lick of off.

     "....WOWIE! IT'S NOT BAD!" He scooped the rest out the relatively small container and stuck it in his mouth with a hum. "IT'S SWEET! A MUCH BETTER CHOICE THAN KETCHUP! IT IS _ME_ AFTER ALL NYEH HEH EH... I WONDER IF IT WOULD TASTE GOOD IN SPAGHETTI?"

     The other two cups had been opened and licked clean of their contents shortly after and it was only then that he guilty realized he'd eaten someone else's _food_.

     He was wearing someone else's _clothes!_

     He'd have to buy honey from the store and clean all Swap's clothes before he could beg for forgiveness. Oh, when would they be home!? Did he have _time_ to make a trip to the store and do laundry? Well, of course, he wasn't called  ** _Great_** for nothing! He couldn't —wouldn't— enlist Blue's help. This was his responsibility to bear!

     Just as he was about to dash out the door, a sharp cracked reverberated through the room.

          "hey, bro, blue called and..." Gaping like a fish, Papyrus floundered. Sans trailed off into silence as he blipped into existence, worry melting into a blank mask. It wasn't exactly reassuring, but it wasn't concerning either.

          "U-UM... HEL-- I MEAN, SUP. BROTHER. _BRO?_ SUP BRO!" Papyrus cleared his throat, brow ridges furrowing as he jammed his hands into the hoodie pockets. His fingers were sticky... and he never had pockets like these before. They were comfortable.

          "papyrus?" He looked up at the call of his name, shrinking under Sans' upset gaze. Oh. Oh, he shouldn't have stolen this what was he going to do was he in trouble— "paps, what are you doin'? blue told me you were upset." Sans' eye lights rove over him, no doubt lingering on the dry magic streaking his cheeks.

         "I-IT'S NOTHING, _BRO_ ," The word is altogether foreign and the essence of lazy. Was it really so hard for them to say _brother?_    

         "are... are you tryna be like swap? _why?"_ The utterly bewildered tone made Papyrus flinch and twiddle his fingers. What a mistake! "take that off, it doesn't look right on you." That, however, didnt stop his soul from fluttering in his chest with delight that his brother didn't think he looked better like this. Sans appreciated his already wondrous looks, of course! "why do you have it on? did your battle body break? is--"

     Eye-lights vanished and something seemed to click in Sans' skull the same time Papyrus was beginning to tug the jacket back over his head like told.

          "bro, wait."

    Papyrus paused with the hem halfway raised over his ribs, peeking down at his brother. But a brief moment passed before he was snatching the fabric back down with a strangled, embarrassed cry. Sans winked, single white dot lingering where the jacket ended near the middle of his femurs. Despite adequately clothed, Papyrus couldn't help but feel naked as he shuddered under the elder's gaze.

          "what _?_ can't a guy enjoy his bro's bare bones? heh heh."

          "BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU SO _LEWD?_ I'M WEARING SOMEONE ELSE'S CLOTHES, PLEASE! THEY'LL FEEL DIRTY!"

          "it's not my fault you put them on," There was a casual pause and he swore he saw wisps of blue and yellow blaze in his brother's eye. "..or is it?"

     Papyrus shuffled uneasily, wringing his sticky phalanges together. Smelled like honey, and if the look on his brother's face meant anything, Sans could smell it too. He was staring.

          "c'mon bro, you can tell me anythin'. were you... tryna seduce me?"

    Surprised, Papyrus could only gape and flail. _S-Seduce?!_ Of course not! Well, he meant, impossible! Or... Why _had_ he put on the jacket? What had he wanted to prove by stealing it? It's not as if it would speak to him all Swaps and his brother's secrets. What was he going to learn from thievery? There was no reason.

          "N-NO ** _?_** "

     Finally, Sans expression seemed to soften and he walked forward for every step Papyrus took back until the backs of Papyrus's knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit. Sans settled himself easily between his thighs with a serious look.

         "'m sorry bro. i haven't been paying you much attention, have i?"

         "OH, UM, WELL, PERHAPS NOT," Even without eye lights it was easy to tell Papyrus was doing everything to avoid looking at the monster before him, "BUT NEVER FEAR, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MANY FRIENDS! I'VE SPENT GLORIOUS DAYS WITH BLUE! JUST TODAY HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO MAKE TACOS! WE'RE EXCHANGING THE FAMILY RECIPES."

     A hand swept up his femur and he shivered, sparing a glance down to his brother. Sans stood there looking almost thoughtful, phalanges tickling between his thighs and caressing his patella.

           "hey, uh, am i the great papyrus's best friend?"

           "OF COURSE! WITH UNDYNE RIGHT AFTER!"

           "heh. still in first, huh? i haven't been a good best bro lately." Sans smile twisted and his lids lowered. "why don't we mess that sweater up, huh paps?"

           "...BUT IT IS NOT MINE!" Papyrus's face shifted guiltily, worrying the hem between his fingertips. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TAMPER WITH IT ANYWAY, BROTHER? BESIDES, IT SMELLS VERY NICE!"

           "i bet we can make it smell nicer."

           "HOW?"

           A flicker of blue sparked before it solidified and a tongue suddenly rolled free of Sans mouth, dragging across his parted teeth slowly. "by covering it in _you_."

           If not for Sans gripping his ulna and dragging him forward, he wouldn't have understood. "A-AH SANS, _NO--!_ "

      The magic muscle dragged between his fingers, curling around each digit and licking off the sticky substance clinging to them. Orange exploded across Papyrus's cheeks and he felt magic re-pool in his jaw and congeal. His own tongue felt heavy set in his mouth and he whimpered thickly as Sans slurped and lapped his phalanges clean. He was making such lewd noises, and on purpose too if that mischievous grin meant anything.

     Papyrus squirmed as the slick saliva coated his hands and slid into each crevice, knees clacking together almost violently before Sans settled his hands on his femurs. his spasms stilled and he took a deep breath-- only to lose it once Sans threw open his legs with enough force to send him rocking backward and flat onto the bed. Before he could wiggle away, the tongue had dragged itself across his thinly covered pelvis and a moaned rocked free of his ribcage.

         "im real sorry bro... can i make it up to you? can I love you?"

    Peeking over the rise and fall of his chest and looking awfully serious despite how silly he'd been acting prior was Sans. He looked tiny there wedged between his thighs, fingers curled around his femurs and dripping tongue peeking out between his teeth. Papyrus swallowed, sweat dotting his brow as he dropped his head back onto the bedding. Tears brimmed his sockets until he blinked them away and curled his fingers into the blanket. This was no time to be getting choked up now! It was exactly what he wanted!

          "Y-YES... PLEASE LOVE ME, BROTHER. I MISSED YoU—" 

    Emotional state betrayed by his own cracking voice, Papyrus attempted another escape but suckling along his thigh made him buck and freeze. The gentle suction and light knicks along bone was rapidly making him warm. Heat settled in his nonexistent stomach and he turned his face into the sheets.

           "bro, bro, paps. look at me. you don't have to hide." Sans cooed as he shimmied up Papyrus's form to pepper his pelvis in skeletal kisses. It was a sweet —if stimulating— gesture and Papyrus blushed, averting his gaze and forcing his squirming to a halt.

     Sans crawled farther up until their teeth clicked together and he laved his tongue across them to coax out its partner. Slowly but surely, Papyrus parted his jaw and let his tongue slip free, tangling in his brother's almost immediately. They twined around one another and explored the insides of cheeks and behind teeth curiously, relishing in one another's warmth. Sans only let the 'lip'lock last a few moments before he was pulling away and out of reach of the other skeleton's grasping hands. Sans scrambled back down until he was comfortably fitted between his younger brother's legs once more. 

     An orange glow greeted him and he smiled lightly, guiltily. How long had Papyrus been working himself up? Or... maybe he hadn't been at all and that was why he was so responsive to his touches. Sans felt affection well up in his sternum and he nosed against Papyrus hip lovingly. 

     He rubbed his cheek against the swelling bulge in the thin material all the while remaining eye contact and grinning cheekily at his whimpering brother. Briefly, he considered grabbing a pillow to prop the younger skeleton up but he rather liked how he strained and twisted his long neck to soak up the view. It was a tantalizing sight —his baby brother so eager— and he dragged his tongue along the pulsing erection to distract himself from the magic pooling in own shorts. This wasn't about him.

     There was slight difficulty peeling the spandex undersuit off his the younger skeleton's pelvis now that magic was thrumming through his bones, but Sans managed to slide them down enough to free the bobbing length. Thick phalanges curled around the girth to coax it into fullness while bright eyes trailed alone the minute twitches of the gel-like substance it was made of. Long and sleek and warm to the touch; just like the rest of Papyrus. 

     He stroked lazily, licking a wide swath up the shaft and admiring the glistening blue saliva left in it's wake. Grin further spreading across skull, Sans didn't waste another breath as he leaned forward to draw the cock into his waiting mouth and curl his tongue around the coalesced magic. A strangled cry echoed through his head but he didn't pay any mind to that in favor of focusing on the heavy pulsing bumping the back of his throat. He held there, unmoving until Papyrus squirmed and bucked his hips fruitlessly, finding them pinned with Sans sturdy grip on either side of his iliac crest.

     A single eyelight shifted to meet Papyrus's and once he was sure he had his full attention, Sans brought up his hips and ducked his head all at once to take the remainder of the length, swallowing eagerly as it slipped down his gullet. It was a delicate process to create functional muscles for a throat and required a tiring amount of concentration to ensure they didn't dissipate midway, but Papyrus's breathy cry was worth it. He took the girth to the hilt, teeth flush against his pubis and throat contracting pleasantly around it's intrusion.

     Skeleton's didn't **_need_** to breathe, after all. 

     A howl made him grin as he bobbed his head along the throbbing cock and tongued relentlessly at the largest pulsing vein that called for him. Bare fingers slid against his skull —not pushing or pressing, simply there— and he nuzzled into the digits once he drew back to lap along the tip before he sunk back onto the swollen member. His efforts increased with each enthusiastic crying, swallowing and humming around the ectoflesh buried in his throat. Papyrus keened and rocked his hips as best he could, muttering something unintelligible as Sans worked on him.

    Pre-cum slicked his way and smothered his palate and he couldn't help but lap up the thick droplets with a guttural moan. His brother tasted sweet in any form and he ducked back swallow him whole when Papyrus whined and fingers pressed insistently. Sans lifted one of those long, lithe legs over his shoulder and allowed the younger skeleton better leverage to thrust at his leisure, humming pleasantly as Papyrus ground against his face. Blue and orange streaked his chin and dotted the bottom half of the sweatshirt adorning the other monsters beautiful bones.  

     Sans moaned along as Papyrus thrust, rewarded with lengthier thrusts as the vibrations encouraged him to chase his completion faster. The cock knocked against his cheek as Papyrus pulled out, slipping against zygomatic bone and missing his mouth completely. He chuckled against the throbbing faces, relishing in the excitable monsters whines and he peppered skeleton kisses along the shift. He nuzzled against it before wrapping his tongue around it once and letting it sit invitingly against his teeth.

     "c'mon lil bro," his voice was nasally and roughened considering his tongue was hanging from his mouth and his throat abused, but he continued on, "don't you want to fuck my mouth?"

     A twitch. Orange squirted across the lower half of his face and he jerked as it splashed across his tongue and teeth. He laughed low in his chest as he gripped onto the spewing cock and angled it towards Papyrus himself, painting the hoodie with lighter gold. Sans eagerly licked at his chops, sweeping up magic and swallowing the sweet juices down. He cleaned his fingers and wiped at the mess that managed to slick the inside of Papyrus's thigh before Sans stopped the frantic flow.

     The fingers at his skull rested there limply before they curled gently at his jaw and tugged invitingly.

           "nah, this is all about you, baby. i have to take care of my little bro, don't i?" Sans nuzzled against the thigh thrown over his shoulder, pressing a gentle line of kisses there until Papyrus squirmed and "NYEH'd" breathlessly.

          "I LOVE YOU, BROTHER."

          "heh... love ya too, bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine how cute Pap would look in orange and black. stolen orange sweatshirt, barely halfway down his femurs, and then the black undersuit. unf.


	14. hug | P | UF!Sans/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PANDABEARBACKPACK:** UFSans //Accepting\\\ a hug from UTPapyrus  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Warnings** Drabble, Hinted Character Death

      “ _ **no**_.”

     “naw.”

     “n-not…not right now.”

     “s-shit dude, _**no!**_ ”

   It was the same scene every day and Papyrus could feel his soul sink further and further each time until it barely pulsed with excitement upon sight of the little monster.

   Each morning he’d wake - if he slept that is - and leap from bed. Sans would be his first stop, sweeping his brother up from bed with a hug and a firm demand to stay awake. His second destination would lead him bounding down the stairs two at a time and towards the sofa. He would’ve vaulted over the banister to waste less time, but it always spooked the monster sleeping there and he learned his lesson previously.

    He’d be two feet away from the couch when Cherry’s eyes would snap open and bore into him. The red pin pricks no longer frightened him and he’d respond with a smile and open arms and—

   Rejected.

   Never fear! Papyrus would smile and nod, knowing the monster must be positively drained! Of course he’d be grumpy and not up to any affection at this early hour. He’d move on, making his way into the kitchen. Breakfast spaghetti would surely cheer anyone up, right?

   Careful prep and love would be poured into the fresh batch of pasta for they deserved nothing but the best from _The Great Papyrus!_ He’d scoop generous amounts onto plates, convinced his brother and not-brother had some more growth spurts in there somewhere.

   He’d set the first plate in front of Sans and lean over to peck the top of his skull before moving on to Cherry, sitting the plate down and—

   Denied.

    _ **(**_ His soul wavered. _**)**_

   Laundry was next. He’d —reluctantly— pick up the borrowed clothes strung about the couch and stuff them into the hamper without batting an eyelash _ **(**_ NYEH _ **)**_ at his brother’s sock. The washer was in the basement and it was quiet so he’d sit in there and mull on how to make himself appear even greater to Cherry. He obviously wasn’t measuring up to the elder skeleton’s standards.

   Clothes would be pristine and folded within a couple of hours and he’d hum a tune as he made his way back upstairs. Cherry would be waiting on the couch, back towards him and hunched over as if trying to make himself appear as invisible as possible. Papyrus didn’t focus too much on the knicked and thinned bones anymore.

   The hamper would be sat in front of the couch and Cherry would dig through all the neatly folded laundry to wrench his coat out _ **(**_ Papyrus hadn’t learned to put in on top. _**)**_ and shrug it on. It made him appear bigger, but every time he rushed to snatch it up Papyrus could see the way he’d wince when his arms twisted wrong in their sockets.

   Forever helpful, Papyrus would shuffle forward, gently grabbing a wrist to slip it through the sleeve hole. He’d get this far, giddy feeling rising in his chest as he grabbed the other wrist, tugging gently—

    — only to be venomously shoved away.

   Cherry would curse and snarl, baring every sharpened tooth he possessed. This would, in turn, send Papyrus scuttling away, upset he’d apparently angered the elder monster when all he wanted to do was take care of him. He obviously needed help, so why wouldn’t he accept it?

   However… Papyrus hesitated this time with his shoulders hunched up to his chin and arms folded over his chest. He looked as though he was hugging himself.

     “CHERRY… DO YOU NOT LOVE ME _ **?**_ ”

    When his eye lights shrunk this time, Papyrus felt a pang in his chest. Cherry only did that when he first woke and was afraid of where he was. Was he afraid of him, then? What had he done?

    “w..wh-what? the hell are yer goin’ on about now?”

    “…YOU ACT AS THOUGH YOU DO NOT LOVE ME… WE ARE BROTHERS, ARE—”

   He was cut off by a sharp laugh it was dry and dark and his bones chilled. “my bro? _**boss?**_   **ha!** you’re not my brother. my brother is _de_ —” Guilt and regret suddenly crossed his face and he clammed up, sweat prickling his skull. Papyrus’s fingers itched to drag the monster close and protect him from whatever thoughts ailed him. 

     “YES, YES YOU ARE _ **!**_ YOU’RE JUST AS MUCH MY BROTHER AS SANS AND I LOVE YOU!” His boisterous tone quivered and he tilted his head to avert his gaze. “I AM SORRY IF I DID NOT MAKE THAT CLEAR ENOUGH! I TRIED TO DO EVERYTHING I DID FOR SANS, BUT…IT WASN’T ENOUGH. I AM SORRY I FAILED YOU.”

    Silence reigned and his shoulders drooped. It was true, he truly had failed and the other monster had absolutely nothing to say to him. What had he been thinking? Just like Sans, Cherry was an amazing brother and deserved the entire world–

    “…fuck. f-fuck, you’re _somethin_ ’, y’know that?” Papyrus looked up in surprise before faltering. Little fists were curled against the sides of Cherry’s skull, thumping against his temples with steadily increasing force until he seemed intent on smashing his own head in. Perspiration dripped profusely and his small form trembled, uncertain. “shit shit shitshitshit..”

     “BROTHER… _ **?**_ ”

    Red eye lights focused on him sharply and the elder skeleton swallowed audibly. He looked exhausted and Papyrus mulled over how bad it’d be to let him sleep more in the mornings…

    When he hesitantly opened his arms this time, Cherry stepped into them.


	15. the royal family | R | Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ShyAnon.** Oh, now I really want a continuation of this with skelepreg... But... I'm too afraid to request that on the first chapter, so just gonna put it here for you to delete if you want. I would still really like a continuation of this though. ^^  <3  
> \---  
>  **Continuation of Chapter 8**  
>  **Warning** Male Pregnancy

      _Skeletons didn't get sick._

     Skeleton's didn't get goddamn  _sick,_ so Papyrus **KNEW**  what was happening without having to lift his sweater and examine himself. Instead, he stared unseeingly into the toilet bowl where concentrated magic swirled after he threw it up. Skeletons didn't have stomachs to contain anything either.

     At least, not always...

     It was a mistake and it was all his fault, wasn't it? There was no one to blame but himself for how his brother had rushed into his sexuality blind --he should've taught him sooner, explained things at length-- and it his fault for allowing his brother to latch onto him for guidance and relief. There were several other possibilities, or there had been before the kid fell down. The Queen had taken an interest in his brother at one point and Grillby was known to "fancy" him. Those would have been good options, ones even Papyrus had no reason to fight.

    But... it'd been all he ever wanted in life. All he ever desired was to hold his brother in his arms forever and make sure he was loved and provided for. He'd been ready to keep that dream to himself until the day he fell and dusted **_(_** permanently **_)_** but Sans had shuffled up to him at his post one day, all flushed and sweet and stumbling over his words as he confessed in a rush of sugar coated poems and metaphors that Papyrus barely understood. It left a cloud-shrouded over his thoughts and his throat inexplicably dry.

     All he caught was " _I LOVE YOU!_ " and nothing else mattered after that. On the other hand, that was the problem, wasn't it? There were too many things about that that had been too good to be true and he'd jumped at the chance before he'd taken the time to mull over the consequences. The consequences, the backlash, the judgment. (Un)Fortunately for them, having much of the Underground dusted didn't leave many around to witness their follies.

     "Papyrus?" The voice startled him more than any other his brother's boisterous yells, head snapping around and body hunching in on itself. Sans stood there, a shirt too big -no doubt one of his own- dangling off one of his shoulders and brushing his knees. "Papyrus, are you mad?" 

     His voice was softened, subdued as if he feared Papyrus would shatter if his pitch reached the right octave. 

    "h-hey, bro.. what's the matter?"

     Cyan eyes cut through him like a knife and he curled in on himself farther. The look softened before Sans averted his gaze and crouched before him in the doorway, resting his chin on his bony knees. Guilt bled into his rounded features and Papyrus couldn't help but feel his soul constrict in his chest.

     "I _knew_ brother. I thought it was _okay_." His voice remained hushed, faltering as he fumbled for words. It was so unlike his brother to be uncertain that Papyrus leaned forward to quiet him. He didn't need -- ** _want_** \-- to hear whatever he had to say. Those pinprick eye lights leveled on him again and he stilled with an arm outstretched. "I thought you wanted to have my baby. I wanted one too. It's— It's all about intent right? When it comes to magic? I wanted one, in that moment. And. And you responded so..." His cheeks colored and stars danced in his sockets, breath quickening. "We'd be— we'd be _THE ROYAL FAMILY!_ I JUST.. STARS PAPYRUS, I REALLY WANTED TO BE A FAMILY WITH YOU... WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID?"

     He blinked, gaze fuzzing out around the edges. Afraid? Nah, he just... His mind drifted back on what his brother had said earlier; intent.

     When it came to magic, intentions meant everything. It could lead to death or a flourishing life and... and he'd allowed a womb to form of his own free will?  _Why?_ He couldn't fathom a time where he had recalled a desire to have or raise any children of his own **_(_ ** and most definitely not while getting unromantically screwed on a throne **_)_**. Sans had been enough for him in the parenting department as it was and that fact he came out to be as even halfway as wonderful as he was was a _miracle_. Papyrus doubted he could pull it off again.

     Had he been so open and pliant to his brother's whims that he just accepted whatever was given to him?

     Did he want this?

     "P-PAPY...?" His gaze rose in time to watch the first of many tears drip from his brother's sockets and roll down his cheeks. "YOU DON'T... YOU DON'T WANT THIS, DO YOU? STARS I'M SO STUPID, PAPY I—" His self-deprecation was muffled into Papyrus's shoulder as he swept the smaller monster up into his arms and onto his lap. 

     Sans fit himself snugly against his ribs, skull buried in his throat and hands quickly finding home on his front. With the hands pressed against his stomach, Papyrus could feel his pseudo-flesh and the faint thrum of magic reverberating through him. How he hadn't noticed before was lost to him but he ignored any questions in favor of cradling his baby brother.

     The baby brother that now had a baby on his way.

      _Their_ baby.

     He sucked in a shuddering breath and clicked his teeth against the crown of Sans head. "hey, bro... no tears now. you're too cool for those. after all, you're gonna be the magnificent papa sans now, right?" There was a soft rumble that he recognized as laughter and he sighed in relief. "'m just... real shocked is all, bro. i don't remember doin' anything, ya know? but that just shows i... really wanted one too. didn't even hafta think about it with you."

     Sans peeked up, stars sparkling vibrantly in his gaze and blue dusting his cheeks. He seemed to quiver with barely concealed excitement and a grin was threatening to crack his skull in two. His brother was so _young_... "DO.. DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT, PAPY? YOU WANT A FAMILY WITH ME?"

     "would i lie to you, sans?" If he had to he wouldn't want it with anyone else.

     There was a waver in the air and his fictitious brows furrowed before Sans rushed to shake his head vehemently. "NO, OF COURSE NOT! I'M JUST... I'M SO HAPPY MWEH HE HE!!" He buried his face back in Papyrus's chest, arms coming up around him -purposefully high- and squeezing tightly. Ouch. "I'VE WANTED THIS FOR SO LONG, PAPY... MY QUEEN. I'M SO **_GLAD!_** "

      Queen. Heh. Isn't that what had gotten them here in the first place?

      "WE'RE GONNA BE DADS, PAPYRUS!" Sans pulled away long enough to intertwine their fingers and place the overlapping phalanges over his stomach. Papyrus flinched, resisting the urge to snatch his hands away as he felt the warmth radiating through his clothes. Neither of them had moved to pull the fabric up to look at the inverted soul that floated underneath. But... his breath stilled and he stared at where their hands set and how Sans beamed up at him in a dazed awe.

      ** _(_** There was... really a soul in there. One made by him and his brother, the most cherished person in the underground to him. **_)_**

     A family, huh? Dads. _The Royal Family_.

     Sans leaned up, clinking their teeth together chastely as he chattered on.

     Everything faded to the background and Papyrus remained focused on their hands, imagining the beating of a tiny soul and a bundle of wiggly bones cradled in his hands. It'd be like when Sans was younger, but this time things would be better. He had more experience now and they'd never have to be alone or sad for any amount of time. They'd have both parents and more than enough love to go around. This could be... happy? They could be happy. 

     Yeah. He used their twined fingers to lift up the corner of his night-shirt and let the bright orange peek from out under the hem. The glow halted Sans' chatter for a full three seconds before he raised to a feverish pitch, eagerly lifting the cloth barrier further to ogle his stomach fully in all it's swollen glory.

      _Yeah_ , he could handle a baby. _They_ could handle a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't resist cute anons.  
> i made a mistake and listened to depressing songs while i wrote this soooo


	16. fire | S | Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **anonymous.** I love your writing! Could you write a Underswap heat fic? Like Papyrus is in heat and is trying to hide it from Sans. Keep up the great work!  
>  \----  
>  **Warnings.** Low-key Impregnation Kink, Knotting, Dirty Talk

     Gazing at the shut door in concern, Sans gently dried off the plate in his hands. Papyrus hadn't been exactly sociable when he shuffled into the room and he’d been sweating bullets all throughout breakfast while tugging at this collar. The warm food seemed to only increase his discomfort and he’d nudged the dish away with such regret and guilt that Sans couldn’t stay mad at that.

    Plus, Papyrus smelt awfully sweet and unlike honey, so he was much more interested in figuring out that scent. However, whenever Sans had crept closer, the lanky skeleton would swiftly make his way to the other side of the room to “grab something,” before panting in apparent exertion and leaning against the walls. The aroma wafted off him and made Sans' bones itch.

     When Sans had suggested he go outside to cool off in the snow, the elder monster had all but broken the door off its hinges after saying something about going to work soon.

    Now, Sans would be _overjoyed_ if it weren't seven in the morning and well before his brother would trudge out into the Underground, and on top of looking extremely ill!

     Desperate times called for desperate measures and before he knew it he was chatting idly with Alphys and asking for a day off to take care of family. The royal guardswoman readily agreed, barking out something about visiting and whipping Papyrus into shape soon. He thought he heard Undyne stuttering in the background but he didn't question it. They were perfect for one another.

    They exchanged farewells after he expressed his worry for his M.I.A. brother. If the monster had been truthful about where he was going he’d be at his sentry post near the Ruins then. Considering he was sick, he’d need something to get better, right? Usually he'd whip up some tacos but that would take longer than he was comfortable with, and it wasn't exactly the best for ill monsters, was it?

    Ah, of course! Realization dawning, Sans sat out to work on quickly making a warm broth. It wasn't chicken soup, but it was close. Warm liquids would do his brother good regardless. Maybe he could convince him to come home and drink tea. 

    Once the food was carefully stored in a thermos, he tucked the container under his arm and marched his way out the door. The trek to his brother's station was one he made at least twice a day and the trip did not faze him. 

    But.. his mind hazed and he swore he could still smell that scent! It wasn't as though he was like one of their canine guardsmen or had a keen sense of smell... His eyelights flickered around until something glistened among the pearl white snow.

     Orange. Orange trails of fluids led farther into the distance and he leaned forward to examine them curiously. It wasn't sweat or tears as they would've dissipated into thin air before they hit the ground, and it certainly looked too thick to be saliva. Worry crept through him, wondering just what it could be that his brother leaked so profusely.

     Was Papyrus sick? Was _that_ why it burned through his lungs like it did? Was _he_ going to get sick? Magic skirted across his bones and he inhaled deeply. It was warm.

     His pace quickened until he was in a full on sprint, speedily traversing the distance to the ruins. The trail would fade some before dotting the ground again before he had a chance to worry if his brother had blipped out of existence as he was so fond of doing. It wasn't long until the shack came into view.

    It was empty.

    He rushed around to the back, seeing magic puddled near the doorway and streaked along the door jamb in the familiar shape of fingers. Quietly, he crept forward and creaked open the sentry post door. Maybe if Papyrus wasn't here there would at least be clues to his whereabouts.

      _ **(**_ The thermos thudded softly in the snow _ **. )**_

    Wide eye-lights zeroed in on the source of the vibrant, pulsing glow washing across the walls and his soul nearly leapt into his fictitious throat. Magic swelled in his jaw and curled along his pelvis as heat swept up through his bones and sunk into his very marrow until he felt robbed of his desire to breathe. Blue flooded his cheeks and he stifled the growl rising up from his chest.

    Nimble fingers pushed themselves in and out between round cheeks, burrowing up to the third knuckle over and over with a series of wet squelches. Each thrust sent the lithe skeleton grinding into his own palm with obscene grunts and groans muffled by the chunk of fabric tucked between his teeth. Orange flooded his cheeks and streaked along his inner femurs as it pooled underneath him on the floor in a wet puddle. His brother was a mess.

    “.. PAPY?”

    His brother never had eye lights to begin with but he recognized his gaze landing on him clear as day despite it’s glazed and heavy overlay. Papyrus didn't halt his ministrations, seeming only to increase them as he caught sight of Sans standing in the doorway. His legs spread _**(**_ it was almost like a **_lewd invitation_** _**)**_ as he arched his back and involuntarily showcased the frothy pre-cum dribbling from his member just above where his fingers repeatedly buried into himself without hesitation.

    Wet noises filled his skull and Sans felt his tongue form in his mouth. Papyrus openly gasped for air, hips jerking and searching for pleasure.

    “a-aahah, sans--- sans _no_ \--”

    “STARS, PAPY, I-- I--”

    “pl-please-- please no--”

    Sans wrung his gloved fingers and rubbed his femurs together as best he could to try to smother the swelling in his shorts. The friction only aided in strengthening the strain against the seam of his bottoms and he groaned as he struggled fruitlessly to ground himself. Squelching noises echoed in response and he stared wide eyed as Papyrus curled his free hand around his shaft to stroke the pulsing ecto-flesh. Shame permeated the air but Sans was unfazed by it’s presence.

    “GOSH P-PAPY, YOU SMELL AWFULLY NICE.” A deep inhale sent smokey honey and sweat searing through his senses and coating the inside of his skull. It lay heady on his tongue and drooled pooled in his mouth as the sticky sensations lay over him. He could almost taste it and it was absolutely **_intoxicating_**. “ _WOWZERS_.. IT’S… IT’S SO GOOD!”

    Blue peeked between his teeth and before he knew it he was licking them and his throat constricted painfully. It was as if his soul was lodged within and every thud brought him one step closer to dusting. He felt parched beyond belief and something in the back of his skull niggled at him that his brother could quench that need for him. The desire was so tangible that he nearly raised a hand to scratch the back of his skull before it registered fully in the haze of his mind.

    One foot had stepped in front of the other, and then it’s twin repeated the motions. Stiffly, he made his way over to his protesting brother, breathing steadily as the elder monster sprawled wantonly and spread himself so easily for him. He did it on pure instinct alone and Sans unconsciously palmed himself through his shorts as he stood between his brother's legs and gaped.

    Papyrus bucked up towards him and tried to sink beneath his hood all at once. Fear and guilt clung to his features beneath the arousal and Sans felt his magic twitch in response to such a beautiful expression. He could only wonder what it would morph into if he just--!

    “go, sans go-- gogogo **_hnnngh_ ** \--”

     "BUT, BUT PAPY-- YOU WANT ME, DON'T YOU?" Papyrus stared at him from beneath his hood, fingers stuttering in their motions. " _I_ WANT YOU."

     Papyrus made a noise, head cracking against the floor and form seizing. Thick droplets shot out from between his fingers and streaked the front of his hoodie. Drool slipped between his parted teeth and he choked on his own spittle, hips trembling as he buried his fingers inside himself. The scent intensified as Sans dropped to his knees between his elder brother's spread femurs, gulping harshly and licking his chops.

     "pl-please, bro... heat, ya g-gotta go." 

     "H-HEAT..?" The words didn't mean anything to him at first, mind glossed over by lust as he took in the soaking, swollen hole greedily swallowing up as many fingers as were given. "OH. **OH**. _HEAT_? THAT'S OKAY BROTHER.."

     Reaching up, Sans brushed his fingers along the opening the digits disappeared into and Papyrus jerked and tried to twist away. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU.."

     Carefully, he tugged on the other's wrist until he pulled his fingers free and Sans could gaze at him fully. His backside was a soft marmalade color and drenched with its own slick. Sans swallowed, heart-lit eyes trailing upwards along his brother's pelvic bone. His cock wept messily against his clothes despite him having cum so soon before. Carefully, Sans peeled the damp jacket away and peeked over the magic that formed a protective stomach. Phalanges curiously applied pressure to the plush construct and took notice of the way it quivered beneath his touch. His brother was so cute!

     The hand Sans had pulled away was suddenly at his waist and tugging at his belt, causing him to gasp in surprise. Papyrus was panting softly and staring with half lidded sockets. The hand curled around Papyrus's length begun it's sluggish motions once more and Sans found himself mesmerized by the slow strokes.

     "s-san, _sahhhns_ \--" Not another word was necessary for Sans dug into his shorts until his magic hung thick over his waistband. There was a strangled noise above and he looked up to catch Papyrus's wide gaze trained on his girth. For a moment, he thought he was afraid. "s- ** _shit_** , ah, hah, bro, _jesus_ —"

     "PAPY? PAPY CAN I _PLEASE_? YOU SMELL SO _GOOD_.." Sans planted his hands on the ground on either side of the elder's hips, grinding his erection through the slick crevice. Papyrus scrambled to grab onto his shoulder guards to find leverage to thrust back, a moan locking in his throat.

     "s-shit bro, ah, aaa-- lemme ch-change arg--"

     "N-NO! I, I LIKE _THIS!_ " He rutted hard and slipped alongside Papyrus's erection, feeling the spilled mess slick and froth the underside of his shaft. Warm and wet and one of the most heavenly feelings he'd experienced. He'd never been interested in sex before and his heats had simply been a test of his restraint! But this..? He never wanted to ignore _this_ again.

     Papyrus gasped and hooked a hand under his knee, bringing the leg flush to his chest to spread himself open as he stroked his member furiously. " ** _yes_** , sans, lil bro, _pl-please_ fuck me--"

     His grinding cock caught on the rim and Sans pressed in without another doubt. The head breached the twitching rosebud with an audible _**pop**_ and Sans keened at the muscles clamping around him like a vice. His length cut through raggedly and Papyrus jaw dropped in a silent cry as his bones locked up and stilled. 

     "P-PAPY, PAPY! YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" His breath came in pants, staring down at their connection with adoration. He was buried halfway and the ring of muscles stretched taunt around him, quivering with strain. "IT'S SO GOOOOD!"

     Papyrus's free arm slipped around his spine and fingers curled into the back of his shirt. His brother panted shallowly with half-lid eyes and orange tears streaking his cheeks as saliva dribbled down his chin. He looked so captivating like this and San couldn't resist grabbing both his femurs himself and hooking them over his shoulders as he poised over his brother.

    The elder skeleton yelped as he was folded in half and compressed like a pretzel, knees knocking against his own cheekbones as his spine curved painfully — it only heightened his sensitivity. Hands gripped Sans tighter followed by hips bucking erratically until Papyrus impaled himself fully. Their wails echoed as Sans hunched over Papyrus and pressed their pelvises flush.

     Papyrus came again, opaque seed easily splashing against his lower jaw with their position until his head jerked away and it dripped along his cervical spine. Sans watched the stream die to a trickle with rising fascination as the scent of arousal caked the air. His tongue flicked across his teeth and he contemplated leaning forward for a taste. Just a little one.. Papyrus wouldn't mind, right?

    Muscles clenched sporadically around his cock and begged him to move, bringing him back to the present. San ground against his brother, panting wildly at the delight swimming in his belly. The heat grabbed him by the reigns and before he was aware, he was sliding out and thrusting back inside relentlessly.

     Papyrus keened each time he slid inside, bottoming out with every stroke. His insides clung to his cock greedily with every withdrawal and slick dribbling free every time Sans plunged back. His thrusts were filling, leaving Papyrus feeling empty and gutted out when he'd drag out to the head before reseating himself firmly within the constricting muscles.

     Suddenly, Papyrus arched and a stream of curses fell from his mouth. His tongued lolled out from behind his teeth and orange drool dribbled down his chin as he moaned and choked on his own saliva. His whole body quivered and rattled with pleasure and Sans shuddered at such a _lewd_ display, rutting their hips together harder.

     Breathlessly, Sans rocked up onto his knees and drove impossibly deeper. Papyrus was wailing, scrambling for purchase and trying to grind his hips up as much as he possibly could. He opens so readily when Sans bucks into him and impales him on his girth. Sans grips onto a plush cheek, greedily squeezing the handful of warmed ecto-flesh. He spread the pseudo flesh apart to stare at where he sunk into Papyrus, moaning as he hilted.

     "sahhns, brother arrghhnn-- so good hngh, so big," Papyrus clung to him, groaning throatily, "s-so thick, lil bro ahh-- s' good."

     "I LOVE YOU BROTHER, YOU'RE SO GOOD," Hearts twinkled in his sockets as he thrust sharply, pushing Papyrus legs up farther. He knocked against the cluster of nerves bundled together repeatedly, watching Papyrus convulse and cry underneath him. It was a dream to see his normally so calm and collected brother become so debauched. "YOU'RE SWALLOWING ME UP...!"

     Sans could feel himself swell, Papyrus keening with the stretch. The base of his cock thickened out and both their attentions turned to watch how he sunk into his brother, the bulge pushing against his entrance.

     He ground his knot against the swollen hole, eagerly fucking the girth up into his elder brother despite his stuttered protests until the growth finally caught on the rim and he could thrust inside. His cock swelled until he could thrust no longer and cried in relief as he twitched with orgasm. Papyrus cried and clung to him, knees clamping closed against his head. Cum flooded his insides and Sans groaned gutturally, watching his seed paint the orange a vibrant blue through hazed vision. 

     He did _good_. His brother was filled up with him and only him, bred up well. He'd cum until his magic bled through and Papyrus was shining blue for _days_. It was so good and he felt another jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine as he came again. The plump little magic stomach his brother had formed bulged from the onslaught of his seed, and he wondered just how good Papyrus would look like with child...

    Rocking tore his attention away and his gaze flickered up towards his partner. Papyrus panted, face blissed out and a hand curled around his rapidly firming erection. “s-sans, _bro, again!"_

   Sans could feel his eyes bug out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway through I remembered my Blue is an ass guy and switched words so if I missed some Papusspuss oops  
> this has been sittin' around collecting dust but im tired of looking at it.. barely proofread it heh. busy working overtime.  
> 


	17. stay with me | R | Gaster/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **roboticfennec :** Oh goodness, umm...I would love if you could do a Gaster/Papyrus thing. Light daddy kink would be awesome (just like...the name, basically, just Paps calling Gaster daddy/father/etc.) there's like...no Gaster/Paps content and I would love it if you could do some!  <3  
> \--  
>  **Warnings** Soft Daddy Kink.

     Soft humming drifted over the familiar sounds of clanking pots, boiling sauces, and enthused clatters of discarded spoons━ perhaps a little too enthused, even for his boy. Motions usually punctuated by firm thumps and confident exclamations of glee are instead replaced with hesitance and the nervous vibrations of bones, standing out to him all too clearly. Even the food smells a little different, spices intermingling into something almost pleasant, but altogether unusual. What would once fill him with warmth and soothing reminders of home after a long week of labor left him discomforted.

          "Papyrus," Gaster's tone is silvery and thick with the **_unknown_** , betraying nothing of his worry. He doesn't need to look up from the newspaper to know he has all of the skeleton's attention. "What is it that you want, darling?"

          There's a pause, and then the deliberate clatter of hard noodles hitting metal. "N-NOTHING! WHY EVER DO YOU ASK?"

      Gently folding the paper in quarters and setting it aside for another time, Gaster folds his spindly fingers in his lap and leveled the monster with a bare expression. Papyrus wasn't one to be coy, nor bashful ━ in everyday situations, he reminded himself ━ and only more questions arose.

      He surveyed his boy, searching. Papyrus stood with his back towards him, gently stirring whatever combination of ingredients he decided to experiment with today. He'd forgone his battle suit today, wearing one of his own sweaters and shorts, a clear giveaway that something was wanted. Papyrus thought himself a sly one, but even on his best of days, he was transparent. Gaster toyed with the idea of smiling at the image but decided against it. A lesson was to be learned here.

          "Has something happened to Sans?" He pressed gently. 

          Papyrus turned, alarmed. "OH NO!! YOU WOULD'VE BEEN THE FIRST I CALLED!! I ASSURE YOU SANS IS IN GOOD HEALTH."

          "Alright," Gaster stood, rolling his thin shoulders, "Could Undyne not visit again?"

          "WE SET UP A FRIEND DATE SOON ACTUALLY!" Some of the characteristic certainty seeped back into his voice and Gaster set a hand on the small of his back, peering over his shoulder wondrously. Was that _squash_ in the spaghetti? "N-NEXT WEEK! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT."

          "Mmm? Oh really? Whatever shall I do without your _greatest_ company?"

      _That_ stirred a response from Papyrus, guilt dampening his neverending grin and his motions stilling. He almost seemed panicked, soul thrumming within his sternum. Gaster knew what was coming, silently chastising himself and cursing Papyrus for his lack of flirting comprehension. His words were too eager, rushed. "I CAN CANCEL!"

         Interesting. "But why?"  

         "B-BECAUSE!" He attempted to turn his head, amber flush dusting his zygomatic bones. Phantom hands stopped him however, gently coaxing him to peer into Gaster's amused face. "I LIKE... TO SPEND TIME WITH M-MY DADDY IS ALL!"

         Gaster smiled, expression slack - not that it wasn't like that always. It all clicked. Of course his extended absence would discourage the sociable monster. It was a surprise he hadn't tried any sooner, or showed up in the labs and pasted pictures of his face to remind him of his greatness. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd done it.

         "Darling, I like to spend time with you too," He soothed patiently, folding his hands behind his back. "That does not mean you have to wait around for me. I don't like you fretting, you know."

         "I KNOW, DADDY." Papyrus bit at an uncovered phalange, peeking over at him. It was hard to tell if the look was genuine or fabricated, but it brought a grin to his face regardless. "BUT YOU HAVE VERY IMPORTANT WORK!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS HOW IT IS TO BE NEEDED SO OFTEN. I AM QUITE FINE WITH SHARING."

         "Perhaps, but you're just as important, don't you know that Papyrus?" Said monster preened with the compliment, straightening his back and broad shoulders. It was cute, how hard he tried not to look eager for affection. Gaster didn't let the guilt eat at him, after all, this only meant he had to lavish the boy in even more in rightfully deserved attention. "You're very important to me, you're my darling boy."

     Papyrus "NYEH'd" loudly and diverted all his attention to his food, a little peppy sway to his hips now and a thoughtless grin at his teeth. _There_ was that pure, unadulterated positivity he looked forward to once coming home. All seemed at ease once more, calm permeating throughout the kitchen. 

     Familiar clinking began anew and sizzling meat washed over him, a hint of too much Thyme wafting through his nose. That comforting warmth surrounded him and he hummed tunelessly, basking in its intoxicating qualities as it threatened to pull him under for a rare rest. Everything was easier when relaxed.

     Leaning over quietly, not wanting to ruin his concentration, Gaster pressed a chaste kiss to his temporal lobe and retreated back to the relative safety of his chair. Things could get messy at the stove.

          "I LOVE YOU TOO, DADDY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an actual struggle.  
> Plus I can never fuckin' decide what kind of Gaster I want.  
> Just a little drabble.


End file.
